Reincarnated Fallen Seraph
by gundam 09
Summary: Kazuto Hyoudou, Reincarnated Fallen Angel, student at Kuoh Academy,husband to Rias, Akeno, and Sona, has daughters? Find out about Issei's brother, and how will he effect the story.
1. A New Begining

**Hey guys, I just made a new story, hope you enjoy it. I do not own High School DxD or the opening and ending of a different animes.  
**

 **I only own my ocs.**

* * *

"Anata, wake up."

The sound of a young woman voice was heard by a young man sleeping in bed.

He as straight light brown hair, with a bit of muscle on his body, and is height is above average.

When he open his eyes, which are brown, he turn to see a beautiful woman next to him.

She had long crimson hair that reach down her thighs, with a strand sticking out on top, has blue-green eyes, and has a buxom figure.

He then looked down to see that she was naked.

"Your habits haven't die Rias."

Rias just smile at him. "You know that I can't sleep without being in the nude Kazuto."

"Well lets get ready then, let me help you with your bra."

Rias sigh happily. "Thank you Anata."

The two got out of bed and started changing, Kazuto help Rias put her bra on, while she puts on her pantis ,suddenly hear a knock on the door and voice came out.

"Mom, dad, can I come in?"

Rias just smiled at hearing the voice. "Yes dear come in."

The door open to reveal a 5 year old girl, wearing a long-sleeved shirt that was to big for her, and yellow sock with red stripes, she looked like a kid version of Rias, with her face, eyes, and hair style, but her hair is light brown.

Kazuto smiled at the girl. "Good morning Elle, do you need something?"

"I'm here to tell that breakfast is ready, uncle Issei, grandma, and grandpa are all up, and my other sisters are here."

Rias just smile while looking at her daughter. "Thank you dear, since you reminded us you get a kiss from mommy."

Elle look up with a happy expression on her face. "Really, Thank you mommy."

Rias then went to Elle and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, with Elle having a big smile on her face.

"Well let's get change and join them you two."

""Yes/Okay Anata/daddy"

Then the family of three started changing to get ready for the day.

* * *

 **(Dragon Soul English version song by Sean schemmel)**

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!** **Don't stop, there's so much to be found!)** It was dark all around the mountains.

 **(We can find paradise,** **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your** **soul.)** Then Kazuto appear while flying and release the energy and fill the area.

 **Reincarnated Fallen Seraph**

Kazuto then fly out of the title.

 **(Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek (that we will seek))** Red Lighting was coming out of the dark clouded sky.

 **(Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.** **)** Kazuto, Rias, Sona, and there peerage appear and fly up to the sky.

 **(I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live))** They then came into the nice blue sky.

 **(Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.)** Elle, Shuri, and Minako fly towards there parent and they all smile.

The fallen angels appear then came a read light.

 **(We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.** **)** Kazuto is practicing his martial arts.

 **(There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.)** He then turn to his daughter who came at him with everything they got,while Rias, Sona, and Akeno tell them it's lunch time. It then change to Issei staring at his older brother, before both went and battle each other.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now.)** Matsuda and Koneko keep hitting monster with there strengths, while Elle slash the screen to a new scene.

 **(Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.)** Raiser looked while smirking, then the scene change to Kazuto building up energy.

 **(And ride upon the wind** **All we have to do is go!)** The sky was clear as day with the sun rising up.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!** **Don't stop, there's so much to be found.)** Issei and Kazuto fight the fallen angels and stray exorcist while rescuing Asia.

 **(We can find paradise.** **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.)** The fallen angels fire there light spears while Kazuto use Excalibur Morgan, the to power coiled with each other and made a big explosion.

 **(Dragon Soul)** Kazuto shows up smiling and Rias, Sona, there peerage, Elle, Shuri, and Minako appear with him.

* * *

 **A New Begining**

"The food is great grandma, it the best food I ever tasted."

"Thank you Elle, just for that you get a third serving."

"YEAH!"

"Issei, you should learn a thing or 2 from Kazuto, it might help you and your 2 friends to get girlfriends."

"I don't need help from Kazuto dad, also me, Matsuda, and Motohama will do what we want with are lives."

"Some never change, do they girls?"

"No dad."

"Nope daddy."

"No way daddy, but maybe magical girl Mina-Tan will help cure them!"

"Minako, please behave in your grandparents house."

"Ara let them have there fun Sona, they live young once."

"Akeno, I just can't help but be reminded of Onee-Sama behavior."

"Mommy, when I get older will you teach me everything about what you do."

"Ara Shuri, you naughty girl, your not suppose to think like that till your 19."

"But you do fun thing with daddy, aunt Rias, and aunt Sona."

"It nice of you to bring your daughter and our granddaughter for a visit Mrs. Himejima,sorry for the trouble."

"It fine Mrs Hyoudou, just seeing my cute son-in-law is great as well, so what should we make for dinner for them?"

"...Oni-chan, let me have more sweets."

"Okay Koneko, just wait a bit,Kiba, do you want anything?"

"No thank senpai, I'm all good."

"I still can't believe you brought him here Kazuto."

"Hes a friend Issei, and I am a member of the Occult Research Club."

Now change in there school uniforms,the family of three went downstairs to eat breakfast and see the other family members and friends.

Kazuto is now wearing his school uniform, a white long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights, has a black ribbon on the collar, a black button-up blazer, with matching long black pants, and white socks.

Rias is wearing a female version of his school uniform, a white long-sleeved button-down shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, has a magenta skirt with white accents, and white crew-length socks.

Elle, is wearing a smaller version of Rias school uniform, without the black cape.

As they went downstairs, they sit down on the chair and see the rest of the family members and friends on the table.

The first was Kazuto's parents, his dad has brown hair and eyes, wearing glasses over them, he is wearing white work shirt and brown pants.

Next is his mom, she had light brown hair, and had hazel eyes, she wore a white work shirt, and blue pants.

Then came Kazuto second wife, Akeno Himejima, one of the great One-sama at school along with Rias, she has long black hair and violet eyes, she has a orange ribbon to tie her hair in a ponytail that reach down her legs, with to strands sticking out on top, sloping backwards. She is wearing the same school uniform as Rias but with black knee high socks, and has a voluptuous body.

Next to her is her mother, Shuri Himejima, she wears a white shirt with black on the collar and hems, with short blue pants, she looked like a older version of Akeno, expect she had a blue ribbon, and has hazel eyes.

Then on Akeno lap is Kazuto second daughter Shuri Hyoudou, name after her grandma, she is like younger version of Mrs Himejima with her eyes, but has light brown hair, she is wearing the same school uniform as Elle and has a the same style of hair as her mother and grandma, but with a green ribbon.

Next to Akeno is Kazuto third wife, Sona Sitri, the Student Council president, she has black hair styled in a short bob cut, with a yellow hair clip on her left side, violet eyes with glasses over them, and has a slim figure, she is wearing the same school uniform as Rias and Akeno.

On top her lap was Kazuto third daughter, Minako Hyoudou, she Looks like a younger Sona, but with brown eyes and a child impression on her face, she is wearing the same school uniform as Elle and Shuri, but has a magical girl outfit over it with a magical wand in her hand.

Next between Kazuto parents was his brother, Issei Hyoudou, he has short brown hair and light brown eyes, hes wearing the same school uniform as Kazuto, but with the white shirt open to reveal a red t-shirt under it. He is know as one of the Perverted trio along with his friends Matsuda and Motohama.

On Kazuto right side is the mascot of Kuoh Academy, Koneko Toujou, she is a pettie girl with white hair and hazel eyes, the front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders, several loose bangs on her forehead,while the back has a short bob cut. She has two black cat-shaped clips on both sides on her hair. She wears the same uniform as Rias, Akeno, and Sona, but does not wear the cape.

Last on Kazuto left side is the Prince of Kuoh Academy, Yuuto Kiba, he has short blonde hair, grey eyes,and a mole under his left eye. He wears the same uniform as Kazuto and Issei, except he keeps his blazer closed. He is loved by the females and hated by the males, expect Kazuto, at the academy.

Soon after the finish eating, everyone got ready to go to school, the put on there shoes, which are brown, but Issei put on white and blue sneakers. Everyone said goodbye and started heading to the academy.

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy**

While walking to the academy, Kazuto can't stop thinking about the past when he first met everyone, it been 5 years when he met Rias at the park, he was just walking to the park when he bump into Rias, she almost fall if he had not catch her, they were both lock on to each others eyes, then the realize what was happen and Kazuto put her down, they both turn around to hide there blush from each other, in the end they decide to talk to each other.

He learn a lot about Rias, she a otaku, interested in the supernatural, cooks, and likes the feeling of hot water on her body. She learn a bit about him as well, he likes martial arts, painting, reading about legendary people, an anime series Rias show him one time name Gundam, and swordsmanship from Camelot and Japan.

They really got along with the past weeks, they then started meeting at other places like restaurants, lakes, and the beach.

Then one day, when he was looking around town, he saw a Stray devil in the area fighting Rias and her peerage. After the battle the were ready to leave when Kiba spot him, she was shock to see him here and was afraid of what he might think of her, to her surprise he already knew she was a devil, she ask how and he shows her his back, then 12 black wings came out of it. They were shock what they had seen.

Kazuto was a fallen seraph angel.

Before things get out of hand, she ask how long he knew she was a devil, it was the time when they first met and the park. Rias was very confuse and wanted to know why he did not attack her, she was a devil, and he was a fallen angel, they are enemies, so why did he not attack her, when Kazuto told her the reason she and her peerage became shock.

Kazuto was a reincarnated fallen angel.

She ask how, he told them his godfather, Azazel, who they were shock to hear that the leader of the fallen angels is a godfather to a human, create the Fallen Pieces, similar to what the devil do with Evil Pieces, the Fallen Pieces reincarnates humans to fallen angels, so far he was the only one that had these pieces, which are shogi pieces. From what he god father told him each piece, besides kings, has it own special powers.

The gold and sliver general are the same as the Evil Piece queen, except the gold general are stronger.

The bishop, rook, knight, and pawn are the same as there Evil Piece counterparts.

The last ones, the lances get great agile.

It work on Devils to, only they will still be devil, but will get fallen angel wings and power.

After that they all decide to head home to get some rest.

After a few days he got along with everyone in the club, yet he still see hatred and sadness in Akeno eyes, so he decide to speak to her on the rooftop at school, he want to get to know about her. She was a bit hesitated at first but she then came clean about her childhood.

She was a hybrid between an human and a fallen angel, she lived a great life with her mother and father, Baraqiel who is a close friend whit his godfather. Then one day when her father left for a mission,her mom relatives took this as a change to kill the "tainted blood",she manage to get away, but did not know what happen to her mother but she thinks she might have been killed protecting her, she hate the fact that her father was not there and hate fallen angel ever since.

Kazuto was mad beyond mad from what he just heard, he told his parents that he be out of town for a while and be back in few days, in reality he was going to give the Himejima clan a good piece of his mind, with his fists.

When he got there, the clan members recognize him as a fallen angel and attack him. Thanks to his martial arts skills, he defeated them really quick and painful, he walk you to the head of the clan, use his one hand to hold his collar, gave him the scariest face to him, and ask where is Akeno's mother.

He was scary shitless and told him in the basement, where all disgrace can go and die.

Kazuto then gave the man a punch in the stomach and went down to get her, he did not expect her to still be alive,after what he see in the basement.

* * *

 **Flashback** _  
_

 _Kazuto went down the basement and open the doors,he was disgusted at what he had see, skeletons all over the area, he should have just killed the bastard._

 _He got in and see that is was a lot bigger in the inside, he then hears a noise further in, he follow where the noise is, when he got there he was shock to see Shuri alive, but she did not looks so well.  
_

 _She need treatment right away, so he decided to use one of his Fallen Pieces, he got out one of his silver general pieces and put it near her just,her body absorb it and the wounds were starting to heal._

 _When she open her eyes, she turn around to see him._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"Just a friend, come on, your daughter must be worried about you."_

* * *

 **Flashback end  
**

When they got back, Akeno was shock and couldn't stop crying and hugging her mother, she was so thankful to him, there relationship change, with Akeno teases him a lot, and trying to seduce him in uncomfortable situations, but other then that, they are great friends.

His relationship with Sona was a profession one, they do talk about some stuff, but she is interested in chess, he then ask if she want to play it with him, she agree and let him have the for movie, she was confuse about him moving the king as well, when she ask why he simple answered with this.

 _"If a king does not lead, how does he expect his subjects to follow him."_

She was a little surprise by his answer, but decide to think about after the game,they were both really good at it.

In the end Kazuto won the game.

They both thank each other for a good match and got back to there own things, when he left she mutter to herself saying "You are the one".

After some days, he couldn't help but notice Rias being a little sad about something, he decide to ask what was wrong, she was a bit hesitated but she told him the truth, she was in and arrange marriage with a jerk name Riser Phenex, she hated it with no bounds, but she can't do anything about it, plus she loves someone else.

He then ask if there was anyway he can help her, and maybe tell the person she loves how she feels about him, but she seem nervous and was having a hard time saying something, when he ask what was wrong, she decide to just show him, she then kiss him right on the lips.

He was very shock, but accepted the kiss. After a few minutes of kissing and moaning they separated, she told him that she love him, the reason for that is because he is honest, kind, and only see her as Rias, other only see her and Rias Gremory, but he sees her as just Rias, the door suddenly open and Akeno and Sona fell down, turn out they were listening to the conversation.

She then ask why where they here,and they said that they were listening, of course she knew Akeno answer, she was also in love with him, he didn't treat her any different when she reveal her secret to him, kind, and was thankful for saving her mother. She ask why Sona was her, Sona told her that she love him to, which shock the three of them, she said the reasons were that he was smart, and kind. She like talking about stuff with him, and she told them that he defeated her in chess, which shock both Rias and Akeno.

Kazuto was having a hard time with this, he can tell that all three of them love him, and he can't just hurt there feelings, if anything he was in love with all three of them. Then and idea came to him, so he got the girls attention and told them his plan.

 _"Lets all 4 of use elope together."_

They where shock and what he had just said, he also told them how he feels about them and they were more shock about, eventually they all hug him and agree with his plan.

Of course when Azazel heard about this, he laugh and decide to give his godson a gifts, so he came to him and his girls with a sword in his hand, and 4 rings.

The sword was all black, with red lines and circle on the flat surface and handle.

Azazel told him it was a Excalibur created by Morgan Le Fey, Excalibur Morgan.

They where shock to see a demonic version of Excalibur.

Azazel then gave him the rings and sword to him as Kazuto thank him for it.

The next day was the wedding,the people that were there are Issei, who is crying because he isn't getting married and is jealous of him, his parents, Mrs Himejima, Kiba, Koneko, and Azazel, who is wearing a fake mustache and beard, with glasses and a hat to hide his identity, and the marriage "priest".

Kazuto was in a white tuxedo, with a black dress shirt under it, black shoes, and a black ribbon on the collar.

The girls each wore a different wedding dress, Rias look just like a princess with her wedding dress, her top part was all white, covering her shoulders and assets, her bottom part was long that reach down to her legs, and has glass slippers.

Akeno wears a white kimono, with a matching obi belt, with cherry blossom design, and wear geta on her feat.

Sona wears a Chinese dress, all white, and golden flowers on it, and white heels.

With the "Priest" finishing is words and said to kiss the brides, they all kiss, and it was a happy they for them.

After that the three girls want to join his peerage, he was shock at first but accepted them in is peerage.

Rias and Akeno absorb his golden general pieces, while Sona absorb the last sliver general piece.

Few weeks later, Rias, Akeno, and Sona were pregnant with there daughters, and Kazuto fainted after hearing the news.

A month later they were born,and then the mothers name them Elle, Shuri, and Minako.

"Thinking about the past Anata?"

When he heard Rias voice,he turn around and smile.

"Yeah, it been 5 years since then."

"Bye mommy/mom/oka-san and daddy/dad/oto-san, we are off to school."

"Goodbye dear/honey/Minako."

The daughters smile and wave at their parents and went off to the elementary division of Kuoh Academy.

"Issei there you are."

"Over here."

Issei turn to see his friends, the two other Perverted trio Matsuda and Motohama.

They wear the same school uniform as the male students. Matsuda is bald with grey very short hair,and grey eyes, and Motohama has short hair is brown had glasses on his eyes, that we can't see.

"Hey guys what up?"

"It all most time."

The of them smile mischiefly.

"Well I got to go with my friends,see yeah later."

And the Three ran off somewhere.

"Something never change, come on, let's get to class everyone."

With that said everyone of them went to class.

* * *

 **After School  
**

Classes were over,and Kazuto was about to leave when- ""Kazuto/senpai.""

He turn around to see 2 girls calling him, they are the captain and vice caption of the Kendo club, Murayama and Katase.

Murayama wearing the same school uniform for female, she has brown tied twin tail with red ribbons, with bang on her forehead and two longer locks on each side, with hazel eyes.

Katase wear the same clothes as the other female students, has pink hair that slightly touches her collar, her bangs pulled back with a white hairband, and two longer locks and fall down and touch her shoulders.

"Thanks for telling me and Murayama about the hole in the closet senpai."

"Yeah, the perverts got a surprise when we got them into a corner."

"It was nothing girls, I'm just trying to help."

"Oh, there you are Kazuto."

The three of the turn to see a bespectacled girl who wearing a female school uniform, but with out the cape, has light brown hair down up in French braids, and golden eyes.

Her name is Aika Kiryuu.

"What up Aika?"

"You didn't hear, your brother just got a date."

To say there were shock was understatement,they were beyond shock, then suddenly Matsuda and Motohama came while crying.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, HOW CAN HE BETRAY US LIKE THAT!"

"I DON'T KNOW BROTHER!"

Student were leaving to not hear them scream, after that it was just the 6 of them,the 2 stop crying and has serious faces on.

"What does this mean boss?"

"Don't know, but I got a feeling he going to get involved now, for now just act normal to him."

"""""Got it/Yes/Sure/Okay boss/Kazuto/king/senpai.

After that the 6 went there way to do there own things.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Resident Sunday Night  
**

"I sure hope Issei is okay, but knowing him he might do something stupid again."

Kazuto was getting Elle to bed and making sure that nothing bad happen to her.

"Good night dad."

"Good night Elle."

He gave her a kiss and she went into a deep sleep.

He went outside her room to go to his bed when he see Rias carrying Issei on her back.

"How is he, was he attack by a fallen angel?"

"Yes, and he find for now, I guess we can tell him everything now that he is a devil."

"Yeah lets wait until tomorrow after school in the old school building."

They put Issei into his bedroom, on his bed, after that they went to there bedroom. He got into his pajamas, while Rias strip in the nude, and the both lay down on the bed together.

"Tomorrow will be a long day."

"I know Anata, but for now get some rest.

And like that the two of them went to sleep, while Kazuto wonder what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **(Justice Fight!** **The Brave Legend!)** Show Kazuto, Rias, Sona ,Akeno, and there daughters.

 **(Seinaru gyukuji inori o mune ni daki)** Shows Elle, Shuri, and Minako playing in the pool,while there parents watches them.

 **(itsuka tadori tsuku ma taminu tokyou he)** Then shows Issei looking up, while Ddraig behind him.

 **(kaosu no uzu ga zawameki dasutoki** **otoko wa moe agaru)** Shows Kiba looking at his swords, Koneko eating candy, and Asia healing a bird.

 **((chi) kaze o saki** **(gi) yami o kiru** **(re) shin (chi) jiru (shi) mama ni)** Shows Kazuto, Rias, Sona, and there peerage,with there wings out flying to the enemy.

 **(tamashii ni michibi kare** **Mirisha densetsu no kuni e)** Show Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt holding light spears in there hands.

 **(Hiyaaku habikoru sekai** **yugan da shihai no wana** **uchi kudaku yuusha tachi** **Zillion Fighting)** Shows Riser in his phoenix from, while Kazuto and his Fallen Angel peerage ready to attack.

 **(Kizuwa tomo ienu mama** **tatakai tsuzukeru no sa)** Shows Murayama and Katase having a duel.

 **(Justice Fight!** **The Brave Legend!)** Shows Elle fishing and catches a big fish, Shuri, Minako, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Aisa are cheering, while Koneko drools over the fish.

 **(kagayaku hoshi tsukami toru made)** Shows Issei in blanace breaker, while Kazuto wears gold armor in the front.

* * *

 **And done. Man I was on a roll with this one,it was hard what to right and who should be in is peerage. If you wonder who is in who harem and who is in Kazuto harem I tell yea,but I might update it.  
**

 **Kazuto Harem:Rias, Akeno, Sona, Kuroka, Raynare, Kalawarner, Murayama, Katase, Akia, Serafall, Irina, Xenovia, Ni, Li, Ophis.**

 **Issei Harem:Aisa, Koneko, Ravel, Le Fey, Mira, Ile, Nel, Isabela.**

 **And now for his peerage.**

 **Peerage**

 **King:Kazuto**

 **Golden general:Rias,Akeno**

 **Silver general:Shuri Himejima,Sona**

 **Rook:Matsuda**

 **Bishop:will be reveal in a later chapter.**

 **Knight:Murayama,Katase**

 **Lance:Akia,Motohama**

 **Pawn:one will be in next chapter/4 will be reveal in a later chapter/4 have not decide**

 **If any of you have question, please come ask me, and if you have ideas for the 4 other pawn, please tell me.**


	2. The Introduction of the Supernatural

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner ,I just got a lots of work to do at work,the next chapter is up, I hope you like it,anyway I'm still waiting for any suggestion of who should be in Kazuto peerage, so if you have any ideas you like to share please share with me.**

* * *

 **Issei's bedroom**

Opening his eye, Issei see that he is in his bedroom. He was very confuse.

"What happen, how did I get here, I remember my date and attack, but nothing else, was it just a dream?"

"Issei."

He turn around to see his brother,with a serious face.

"What is it Kazuto, you don't look so good."

"Rias will explain everything in the Occult Research Club, she will send someone to get you after class."

Issei was confuse, why did Kazuto have a serious face,what was going on, for now he just nod to his brother.

"Sure Kazuto."

"Right, I will be there sometime later,but for now lets get breakfast."

With that done, the brothers went downstairs to eat with the rest of the family.

* * *

 **(Dragon Soul English version song by Sean schemmel)**

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!** **Don't stop, there's so much to be found!)** It was dark all around the mountains.

 **(We can find paradise,** **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your** **soul.)** Then Kazuto appear while flying and release the energy and fill the area.

 **Reincarnated Fallen Seraph**

Kazuto then fly out of the title.

 **(Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek (that we will seek))** Red Lighting was coming out of the dark clouded sky.

 **(Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.** **)** Kazuto, Rias, Sona, and there peerage appear and fly up to the sky.

 **(I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live))** They then came into the nice blue sky.

 **(Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.)** Elle, Shuri, and Minako fly towards there parent and they all smile.

The fallen angels appear then came a read light.

 **(We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.** **)** Kazuto is practicing his martial arts.

 **(There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.)** He then turn to his daughter who came at him with everything they got,while Rias, Sona, and Akeno tell them it's lunch time. It then change to Issei staring at his older brother, before both went and battle each other.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now.)** Matsuda and Koneko keep hitting monster with there strengths, while Elle slash the screen to a new scene.

 **(Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.)** Raiser looked while smirking, then the scene change to Kazuto building up energy.

 **(And ride upon the wind** **All we have to do is go!)** The sky was clear as day with the sun rising up.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!** **Don't stop, there's so much to be found.)** Issei and Kazuto fight the fallen angels and stray exorcist while rescuing Asia.

 **(We can find paradise.** **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.)** The fallen angels fire there light spears while Kazuto use Excalibur Morgan, the to power coiled with each other and made a big explosion.

 **(Dragon Soul)** Kazuto shows up smiling and Rias, Sona, there peerage, Elle, Shuri, and Minako appear with him.

* * *

 **The Introuduction of the Supernatural**

 **Kuoh Academy after class**

Issei was so confuse, nobody even remember his date yesterday, not even his friends Matsuda and Motoham, her number disappear, and it getting him more and more confuse, still he was going to wait for the person Rias will sent to get him.

"Issei Hyoudou."

He turn around to see the prince of Kuoh academy, Yuuto Kiba.

"What you want Kiba."

"I was sent her by Buchou to bring you to the Occult Research club."

Issei was surprise, but agree to come.

The other students were shock,then they gossip about "Issei tainting the prince" or "HyoudouxYuuto".

Issei of course was hating it, while Kiba was just use to it.

* * *

 **Occult Research club**

They got to the old school building and went to the door of the club, Kiba then knock on the door.

"Buchou I brought him."

"Come in."

He open the door and they went in. Issei finds it creepy and a bit dark. He sees Akeno and Koneko in there and hears a shower in here. Akeno went up to the shower door with a towel.

"Here a towel Buchou."

"Thank you Akeno."

Issei was having a perverted impression on his face, thinking what it behind the shower, Koneko sees this and called him a Pervert.

Rias came out with her school uniform on and finish drying her hair.

"Thank you for coming here Issei."

"What it going on Rias-senpai?"

"We are welcoming you to the Occult Research club, as a devil.

Issei was more confuse, joining the Occult Research club, devil, what is going on?

Rias then started telling him about the supernatural world being real, he still did not get it, she then show him a picture of his "girlfriend". She attractive young woman with violet eyes. She has long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body, with a large bust. She wears a black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

Issei recognize her as Yuuma, Rias tells him that she was a fallen angel on a mission to kill him, he ask why,she told him that he had a Sacred Gear, he was a confuse and she started explaining. A Sacred Gear are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon human by the original God of the Bible. Some of the people in history book had Sacred Gears as well.

"Most Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional ones that can be a threat to us, the Devils, and the Fallen Angels. Issei, raise your left hand."

"My left hand? Is there something there?" Issei question

"Do it quickly."

I raise my left arm.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

Issei thinks and imagined Son Goku Kamehame attack.

"Good, now lower your arm slowly and stand up. Try to mimic that pose, imagine it strongly, and don't hold back.", said Rias.

So Issei did it and shout "KamehameHa" then a red gauntlet appear in his right hand.

"Wow is this the Scared Gear?" Issei was surprise to see it.

 _"A Twice Critical? That can't be right with the amount I had to use on him?_ Rias thought of what appear.

Issei the ask "So what is it anyway?"

"It a Twice Critical It doubles you power for a short time." Rias answered.

"Wow"

''So how about it Issei if you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know.'' she said with a sexy smile.

''If you work hard enough you might one day become a high-class devil and get the right to have servants just like me .''

"Are you serious!? Me!? I'm able to make my own harem!?'' Issei said as steam was coming out of his nose.

''If you work hard enough you can.'' Rias said with a bright smile.

"Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I can't calm myself anymore!''Issei screamed as he just won a prize.

"Then let's introduce everyone anew. Yuuto." spoke Rias as Kiba smiled.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto, you already know I'm a second-year student and a Devil, nice to meet you."

"First year... Toujou Koneko... pleased to make your aquaintance...I'm a Devil." said Koneko as she bowed.

"My name is Himejima Akeno. I'm a third year and vice-president of the Occult Research Club. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

"And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the house of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on.

While Issei was in his own world, he remembers something "Does my brother know what your are Rias-sempai?"

"You have to call me Buncho for now on Issei, and to answer your question well-"

Suddenly a knock came from the door. Rias answers "Come it."

When the door open, Issei was surprise when he sees his brother, 2 friends, the captain and vice captain of the kendo club, and Motohama female counterpart, he then see some one he has not seen before.

This persona was a male that has dark-grey eyes and brushy-spiked orange hair with a viridian headband embroidered with two rings at the right side. He wears blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a sleeveless brown cargo vest. His earrings are the shape of washers. What make him more unique is the marks on hims face, he got a M on his forehead, a dot on the side forehead, and two under his eyes and long one going down.

"hey bro why is everyone with you and who is that guy?" Issei questions.

"Really, you learn your a devil and that what you ask?" Kazuto answers.

"Well what do you- Wait you Knew!?"

His brother nod at him, then Rias ask Issei question "So who is that behind you Anata?"

"This here is are new member, introduce you self."

"Thanks man, the names Crow Hogan, but you can call me the Black Winged Master."

Issei just stare at him. "So are you a devil to bro, including you guys?"

Matsuda stare at Issei "Not exactly."

Issei just stare at them. "What do you mean-"

Issei then stop when black feather wings came out of there back and he scream at it. "What the hell, those are the wings that Yuuma had on her, what going on here!?"

Kazuto decide to spill the bean. "Issei, we are fallen angels as well, or in your case reincarnated fallen angels.

Issei was shock, his brother, friends, and other are the same thing as Yuuma.

"By the way Rias, did you tell him what he as to do yet?"

"Oh that right, thank you for reminding me Anata."

Rias when in her drawer, grab a lot of paper and gave it to Issei.

"After school, you'll be handing out these leaflets. Go through the city and deliver them. You'll also have a magic tracker, this device will lead you to people who are looking to use these leaflets to summon us, and I suggest you get stared right now." Rias said to Issei.

Issei look at the papers in his hands and thought of alone one think.

This will be a long day.

Kazuto, Rias, and Akeno scenes that they were being summoned.

"You scene it to you girls."

"Yes Anata, it looks like were being summoned at the same time."

"Ara, we can't keep him or her waiting let's go."

And with that both Kazuto, Rias and Akeno both disappear in the magic circle below them.

* * *

 **Next to Kazuto and Issei's House**

When they appear they saw that there house next door and were outside, then they see Sona with them to.

"You were called as well Sona?" Rias question.

"Yes, I wonder who called use all here anyway." Sona answered her question.

"Hello everybody, you all came."

"It good to see you again Kazuto-Kun."

"Onii-Chan!"

They all turn to see who the other are and were shock to see who the are.

One of them was a beautiful women with long curly blonde hair, with a voluptuous figure and wearing royal Holy robes.

The second one is a young woman with a voluptuous figure and blonde hair with matching eyes. She is also dressed in a shrine maiden attire

The last one is a young girl with the appearance of an elementary school student. She look like the second women and was wearing what she was.

"Lady Gabreil, lady Yasaka, Kunou!?" They all shouted.

"Onii-Chan!" The little on called Kunou shouted and jump towards Kazuto.

"Wo easy Kunou, what are you three doing?"

Yasaka answered him. "We are going to be your neighbors for now on, and Kunou is going to Kuoh Academy elementary division."

They were shock to her that Gabreil, Yasaka, and Kunou will be staying here.

Sona then ask "Did you needed help with unloading your stuff?"

Gabreil gave a small smile. "Yes, I hope it is not to much trouble."

Kazuto shook his head. "No it not trouble at all Gabreil, alright let get to work girls."

With that done,everyone was helping the clients unpack everything in the truck. After finish everything, they all took a seat to sit down.

They were all sweating a lot and Rias said "Man that was a lot of work to do."

Gabreil smile at them. "Thank you for answer are selfish request, still if I remember, you all have to get a reward for answering use,and I think we have the perfect gifts for you all."

Gabreil and Yasaka went to get something and came back with some stuff for them.

For Sona, a lot of strategy book, for Akeno a book on how to make tea from other countries, for Rias a gunpla model of Winning Gundam.

The girls were very happy with there rewards, then when Kazuto got his,he and the girl scenes something about it, his are heart playing cards and 20 checkers, but they seem to have magic in them.

"What are these,they seem to have magic in them." Kazuto ask.

Gabreil and Yasaka just smile, the Yasaka started to explain what they are.

"You see, these are prototypes that the angels and yokais have been working on for some time, the checks are called Nekocecks, and the other is the Brave Saints, with these you can reincarnate people into angels and nekomatas.

They were shock at what they heard, Yaska also explain that do to the decrease of Nekomata, the Yokai council suggest that we take a page form the devil and use it as there own, the same can be said for the angel do to there low on believers.

"In any case, since my daughter is going to be attending to your school, can you please look after her?" Yasaka ask.

Kazuto and his wifes nod and he said "Sure, don't worry, will show her around and make sure she feel okay.

Kunou had a big smile on her face. "Thanks Onii-chan."

And with that done, they all went to do there things at home.

Yasaka then ask Gabreil "How has Dynos been doing Italy?"

Gabeil just gave Yasaka a sad smile. "He still does not like working for the Church."

Yasaka jus sigh. "Well I hope he won't cause trouble for you."

Gabreil then look and the sky. "I guess will see."

* * *

 **Local Church in Italy**

Standing at the church is a youth 5 feet and 6 inches tall. His eyes are chestnut color. He possesses purple hair that trails down his back, with bangs crowning his face and the strands on the top of his head resting wildly to the side. He wears dark gray robes which exhibit some armor parts, with fur covering the garment's shoulders. He also wears gloves,but it look like a weapon of some kind.

He look up to the sky and said something that along the higher ups in the church, underworld, fallen angel leaders, and angel leaders know.

"This world is still broken, even when your dead... God."

* * *

 **(Justice Fight!** **The Brave Legend!)** Show Kazuto, Rias, Sona ,Akeno, and there daughters.

 **(Seinaru gyukuji inori o mune ni daki)** Shows Elle, Shuri, and Minako playing in the pool, while there parents watches them.

 **(itsuka tadori tsuku ma taminu tokyou he)** Then shows Issei looking up, while Ddraig behind him.

 **(kaosu no uzu ga zawameki dasutoki** **otoko wa moe agaru)** Shows Kiba looking at his swords, Koneko eating candy, and Asia healing a bird.

 **((chi) kaze o saki** **(gi) yami o kiru** **(re) shin (chi) jiru (shi) mama ni)** Shows Kazuto, Rias, Sona, and there peerage, with there wings out flying to the enemy.

 **(tamashii ni michibi kare** **Mirisha densetsu no kuni e)** Show Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt holding light spears in there hands.

 **(Hiyaaku habikoru sekai** **yugan da shihai no wana** **uchi kudaku yuusha tachi** **Zillion Fighting)** Shows Riser in his phoenix from, while Kazuto and his Fallen Angel peerage ready to attack.

 **(Kizuwa tomo ienu mama** **tatakai tsuzukeru no sa)** Shows Murayama and Katase having a duel.

 **(Justice Fight!** **The Brave Legend!)** Shows Elle fishing and catches a big fish, with Shuri, Minako, Raynanre, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Aisa cheering, while Koneko drools over the fish.

 **(kagayaku hoshi tsukami toru made)** Shows Issei in blanace breaker, while Kazuto wears gold armor in the front.

* * *

 **Like I said up top sorry for waiting for so long. Any who Kazuto now got Brave Saint and my original, Nekocecks, pretty sweat right.  
**

 **So here is the harem.**

 **Kazuto Harem:Rias, Akeno, Sona, Kuroka, Raynare, Kalawarner, Murayama, Katase, Akia, Serafall, Irina, Xenovia, Ni, Li, Mittelt, Ophis.**

 **Issei Harem:Aisa, Koneko, Ravel, Le Fey, Mira, Ile, Nel, Isabela.**

 **And for his peerage.**

 **Fallen Pieces  
**

 **King:Kazuto**

 **Golden general:Rias,Akeno**

 **Silver general:Shuri Himejima,Sona**

 **Rook:Matsuda**

 **Bishop:will be reveal in a later chapter.**

 **Knight:Murayama,Katase**

 **Lance:Akia,Motohama**

 **Pawn:Crow/4 will be reveal in a later chapter/4 have not decide**

 **Brave saint**

 **King:Kazuto**

 **Queen: not decide**

 **Jack: not decide**

 **10:** **not decide**

 **9:** **not decide**

 **8:** **not decide**

 **7:** **not decide**

 **6:** **not decide**

 **5:** **not decide**

 **4:** **not decide**

 **3:** **not decide**

 **2:** **not decide**

 **1:** **not decide**

 **Ace: not decide**

 **Nekocecks**

 **Checker pieces: Kazuto, 19 not decide**

 **Well there you go, if anyone has Ideas of who want it please give me the person you want in and I will think about it.**


	3. The Kids Adventures

**Hey there everyone, how it going, I just finish another of my chapters, any who as you already guess by the title, this chapter will be about the kids, as for what they will be doing you will find out it this story, trust me it will be as a certain someone calls a certain spider, SPECTACULAR.**

* * *

 **Kuoh Academy Elementary Division**

With classes now over and everyone is going Elle, Shuri, Minako, and Kunou are at the park talking about a lot of things and other stuff.

"It so boring doing this everyday,we need to do something that will make are boredom to disappear." Minako said.

"Yeah, well there nothing to do,we can't even go with mom and dad when they do there contracts, I wish we can go and do are own contracts. "Elle said.

"Maybe we should, that way we can not get bored and might become stronger and do cool stuff with are parents." Shuri suggested.

Kunou listen to all of there fun stuff. "How are you going to do it without them spotting you?"

Minako put an hand on her chin and starts to think,then an idea pop up. "I know, I will get the leaflets from our mom drawers and put them in the mail for those who want there wish to be granted."

"Great Idea, you want to join Kunou?"

"Sorry but I want to be with mommy if that okay."

"Sure we don't mind, but can you please not tell them what we are doing."

"Okay I promise." and with that Kunou started walking home.

Now the three girls put there right hand together and throw it up the are and shout "LET'S DO IT !"

* * *

 **(Dragon Soul English version song by Sean schemmel)**

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!** **Don't stop, there's so much to be found!)** It was dark all around the mountains.

 **(We can find paradise,** **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your** **soul.)** Then Kazuto appear while flying and release the energy and fill the area.

 **Reincarnated Fallen Seraph**

Kazuto then fly out of the title.

 **(Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek (that we will seek))** Red Lighting was coming out of the dark clouded sky.

 **(Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.** **)** Kazuto, Rias, Sona, and there peerage appear and fly up to the sky.

 **(I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live))** They then came into the nice blue sky.

 **(Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.)** Elle, Shuri, and Minako fly towards there parent and they all smile.

The fallen angels appear then came a read light.

 **(We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.** **)** Kazuto is practicing his martial arts.

 **(There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.)** He then turn to his daughter who came at him with everything they got,while Rias, Sona, and Akeno tell them it's lunch time. It then change to Issei staring at his older brother, before both went and battle each other.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now.)** Matsuda and Koneko keep hitting monster with there strengths, while Elle slash the screen to a new scene.

 **(Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.)** Raiser looked while smirking, then the scene change to Kazuto building up energy.

 **(And ride upon the wind** **All we have to do is go!)** The sky was clear as day with the sun rising up.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!** **Don't stop, there's so much to be found.)** Issei and Kazuto fight the fallen angels and stray exorcist while rescuing Asia.

 **(We can find paradise.** **All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.)** The fallen angels fire there light spears while Kazuto use Excalibur Morgan, the to power coiled with each other and made a big explosion.

 **(Dragon Soul)** Kazuto shows up smiling and Rias, Sona, there peerage, Elle, Shuri, and Minako appear with him.

* * *

 **The Kids Adventures**

With all the leaflets they had got, they started going place to place to put the leaflets in the mail boxes, there were a lot of people that want there wish granted. As they where doing that someone spotted them doing all those leaflets around.

She is a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"Devils, but there so young, why would they be doing this right now?"

Then when she was still thinking Shuri spotted her, she then got a idea and started walking to her. The woman got out of her thinking and see Shuri coming to her, she then handed her a leaflet and said "Your wish will come true with this, please do keep it safe."

An with that Shuri left to hand out more leaflets.

The lady just stare at the leaving Shuri and then look at the leaflet and just sigh.

"Maybe just this one time, I'll let her do her work and maybe summon her." And with that the later stared walking away.

* * *

At another part of the city, a young girl was walking around being bored out of her mind.

She has with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a gothic lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

"Man, is there anything to do in this boring town?"

While she was looking around she spotted Elle handing out leaflets. "Why would a devil so young be doing that right now?"

As Elle was handing out leaflets she see the young girl standing there looking at her. She then walk over to her to ask her a question.

"What your name mam?"

The young girl got out of her thinking and see Elle in front of her. She was a bit shock but answer her question.

"It's Mittelt."

Elle smile and handed her a leaflet.

"Your wish will come true with this."

With that Elle leaf to hand more leaflets. Mittelt look at the leaflet and look back and Elle.

"What a Strange girl."

With that she left to go find something to do.

* * *

At another part of the city Minako was just finish with all of the leaflets,when she was done she spotted Crow riding in what look like a motorcycle.

It was all black with orange on some of the parts.

"Mister Crow."

Crow stop and turn around to see Minako waving at him. "Oh hi Minako what are doing out here?"

"I was just finishing something for school, what kind of motorcycle is that?"

Crow look around and see nobody."I'll tell, if you promise not to tell anyone, including your parent, because they already know this and don't want anyone to know."

"Okay, but why?"

"Your see Minako,I'm from another world."

Minako was surprise. "Wow really?"

"Yeah, I come from a place that does a card game called duel monster, it a game were your take your opponents life points, when it reach zero you win, but are other ways to win, you have to use special cards, there are 3 basic cards that people use, monster, spells, and trap cards, but each of them has it own way of doing it, monster cads have star on top,1-4 mean you can some them,5-6 mean that you have to sacrifice a monster to some it, the monster go to the card graveyard where all cads go, 7-12 mean that your have to sacrifice 2 monsters, some have and a special way of summoning as well, some have to sacrifice a specific monster to get them, some require fusion, by fusing 2 or 3 monster together, you can something a fusion monster, another way it by adding levels up, first you need a monster that is called a tunner, the you add the star together with the monster and another one, you can at it together and summon a monster with the added star on it, if can also work for ritual summons as well.

"Cool, what about spells?"

"Spells help increase you monster power and defense, you can even equip spell on your monster, there are spell that can destroy cards that can sent them to the graveyard, a spell is also require to do ritual summons, some can also decrease power to your opponents monsters, some add cards to your hand ass well, the are even some that some tokens."

"Tokens, what are they."

"They are something use for protecting your life points or for sacrifices to help you."

"Okay so what are traps?"

"Trap help block your opponents attack and destroy there monsters after the summon them, some can block attack and destroy there monster, or shoot the attack at there life points, some might remover the monster from the field, they can come back with specific trap or spell cards, it can also get more cards from your hand."

"Cool, but what does that have to do with your bike?"

Crow Smile. "You see this baby is use for turbo dueling."

"Turbo dueling, does that mean you ride while dueling?"

"Yep, it put into auto pilot, you can't use regular spell while turbo dueling, in turbo dueling you use speed spell which can only be use in turbo dueling with the speed world or speed world 2 spell, in order to use it, you need speed counters to activate it, in order to get them you need to keep dueling while waiting your turn to get them, we call these bikes duel runners."

"So cool, what your bike name?"

"It called the Blackbird, it also has a tracking device on it, so I can find it where ever it is, it also has a flight system, want a ride home on it?"

"Yeah let's do it."

With that Minako got on the Blackbird and Crow took her home.

* * *

 **The Next Day Kuoh Academy After School**

"Alright are you all ready to do your doing girls." Elle Said with excitement.

"Yep I sure am Elle."

"With Magical Girl Minako here we will do are job right.

"Alright, then lets get are first contract finish!"

""Yeah!""

With that all three of the girls went to the magic circle and disappear to go to there clients place.

* * *

Shuri just arrive a her first client house to get ready to work.

"Hello again little one."

Shuri look up and sees the woman she met back at the city.

"Oh it you Miss... Oh I never got your name."

"It Kalawarner little one, your said that my wish will be granted right?"

"Yes."

"Then my wish right now it have a back massage, it been hurting for quiet sometimes now."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your back is feeling just better, why don't you lay down so I can get to work."

With that Kalawarner lay down and Shuri started getting to work.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels good, your really good with your hands."

"Thanks, my mom taught me how to back massage when she feels stress."

While Shuri was massaging, Kalawarner was wondering something.

"Why are your doing summons anyway, don't you want to play with your parents."

Shuri smiles sadly. "My parents are always busy with stuff, when they have the time they play with me, but I want to do what they do, so me and my other sister decide to do are first contract."

"I see."

"There all done, how are your feeling."

Shuri got off of Kalawarner, and the later stress out her arms.

"I feel great, thank you, here is a reward for you."

Kalawarner got to her closet and pulled out a miko costume.

"Wow, an miko costume, thank you, I got to get home,goodbye."

With that Shuri disappear in the magic circle, while Kalawarner just stares and smile.

"I won't report this to Raynare just this one."

* * *

Elle got to her clients house ready to do her work.

"You made it."

Elle turn to the voice and see Mittelt.

"Oh miss Mittelt, what do you need me to do for your."

"I got bored playing by myself, can you play Dynasty Warriors 8 Extreme Legends with me?"

"OH, I love Dynasty Warriors 8 Extreme Legends, let's do it."

With that the 2 of them play Dynasty Warriors 8 Extreme Legends, Mittelt was wondering something.

"Why aren't you with your parent?"

"They are always busy with work, so me and my sisters decide to complete are first contract."

"Okay."

As they were playing, they went to the boss who is Lu Bu and defeated him, they were excited.

""WE DID IT!""

They were jumping and hugging each other for defeating Lu Bu, after that Mittelt gave Elle her reward, and extra copy of Sword Art Online Lost Song.

"Thank you, I hope we can meet again."

With that Elle disappear in the magic circle, while Mittelt was excited.

"I'm sure Raynare doesn't mind 1 report not done."

* * *

Minako got to the apartment of client and knock on the door.

The door open to reveal... a man that was very tall and had a muscular build body, he wore a magical girl costume and a wig, in other opinion (Issei) he was very scary, but Minako was not scared at all.

"Hello, what your name, and I have come here to grant your wish."

The man answered with a deep voice. "My name is Mil-Tan, and I wish to be turn into a real magical girl."

Minako put her hand on her chin and went to thinking mood, an idea pop up, she will have to call someone for help since it takes 2 magical girls to make another, her mom might get mad at her later but she need it to do it.

"Alright, let me call my partner."

Minako got her cell phone and started dialing.

* * *

 **Underworld**

The Underworld is were all devils live, most people expect it to be hell, turn out it just like the human world, although it had no ocean, the sky was purple, but the 4 current Satans change that to match the human world, and had a artificial moon.

In a forest is a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied into twin tails and violet eyes, She also has a child-like body but her breast is big, she is wearing a magical girl costume.

She was just minding her own business when her phone called,she took it out and it said unknown caller.

"I wonder who is calling me, maybe it So-Tan, and she calling because she lonely, don't worry So-tan big sis is answering."

She pick up phone and started answering it.

"Serafall here, is it you So-Tan, do you need a hug?"

"Excuse me, but are your aunt Serafall?"

Instead of her little sister, she hears a child voice, then went the child ask her question Serafall froze.

"Aunt, I don't remember being an aunt, who is this?"

"I'm your Niece Minako Hyoudou."

She became shock after that.

"NIECE, BUT SO-TAN IS NOT MARRIED!"

"Mom eloped with dad."

Serafall froze, but it was a replace with a grin.

"Ara my So-Tan elope, well it seem that she found her perfect husband, by why didn't she tell me, what do you need?"

"I need help turning someone in to a magical girl so-"

"MAGICAL GIRL TURING, DON'T WORRY I AM COMING RIGHT NOW"

With that a magic circle appear under Serafall and she disappear.

* * *

As Minako was recovering from the shout Serafall appear.

"All right, I'm here so what do.. you need... help... with."

When she saw Minako she just stare at her until-

"KAWAII YOUR JUST SO CUTE."

With one swoop, Serafall had Minako in her arms.

"Okay, okay aunt Serafall-"

"You have to call me Sera-Tan."

"Oh, okay aunt Sera-Tan, but let's get to work."

"Oh right,well let's go, in order to do it, you need to copy my movement, got all that, then let's go."

"Got it Aunt Sera-Tan."

With that the 2 perform the ritual, it took some time but it was done, the spell turn Mil-Tan in a magical girl, and change Mil-Tan gender.

Now Mil-Tan is a girl with a pettie body, but still keep her strength.

"YEAH, I'M A REAL MAGICAL GIRL NOW, THANK YOU SO MUCH, here, I'll give you this for your reward." Mil-Tan said,with a girls voice.

Mil-tan gave Minako copies of the Fate Kaleid Liner series.

"Thank you so much, and it so nice to see you aunt Sera-Tan."

"I still can't believe that So-Tan didn't tell me about you, well I just have to visit her tomorrow."

Minako look at her aunt, and hope that thing don't end badly.

* * *

 **The next day at Hyoudou House  
**

Everyone was on the dinner table eating breakfast, Rias then ask Elle and question.

"Where were you yesterday Elle, including you 2?"

"Ah, we were at the park yesterday mom."

Rias gave her daughter the look, and then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Sona got up and went to the door.

When she open it she was shock to see who it was.

"N-N-N-NEEEEE-SANNNNN!"

"SO-TAN!"

Serafall jump and hug her see her, everybody when to see the noise and were shock to see who it was, Rias was the first to recovery.

"Lady Leviathan, what are you doing her?"

"I wanted to see my niece, why didn't you tell me you elope or had a daughter!?"

Sona got Serafall off her and gave Minako and her sisters the stare.

"What did you do yesterday you 3!?"

They were scared, then they decide to tell to truth, to say they were mad is an understatement.

"Elle you and I have to talk right now."

"Are Shuri, you know your not allowed to do that yet.

"Minkao, that is a very bad thing to do."

Kazuto decide to calm them down, he then turn to his daughter.

"How did you girls do?"

The three of them had very big smile.

"""We GOT ARE FIRST CONTRACT DONE DAD/DADDY/PAPA"""

Serafall look and Kazuto and blush seeing him.

"Ara, I didn't know So-Tan husband was handsome, say So-Tan let's share him together."

"N-NEE-SAN, DON'T EVEN THINK SUCH STUFF TO KAZUTO."

And with that everything went from peace to chaos.

* * *

 **(Justice Fight!** **The Brave Legend!)** Show Kazuto, Rias, Sona, Akeno, and there daughters.

 **(Seinaru gyukuji inori o mune ni daki)** Shows Elle, Shuri, and Minako playing in the pool,while there parents watches them.

 **(itsuka tadori tsuku ma taminu tokyou he)** Then shows Issei looking up, while Ddraig behind him.

 **(kaosu no uzu ga zawameki dasutoki** **otoko wa moe agaru)** Shows Kiba looking at his swords, Koneko eating candy, and Asia healing a bird.

 **((chi) kaze o saki** **(gi) yami o kiru** **(re) shin (chi) jiru (shi) mama ni)** Shows Kazuto, Rias, Sona, and there peerage, with there wings out flying to the enemy.

 **(tamashii ni michibi kare** **Mirisha densetsu no kuni e)** Show Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt holding light spears in there hands.

 **(Hiyaaku habikoru sekai** **yugan da shihai no wana** **uchi kudaku yuusha tachi** **Zillion Fighting)** Shows Riser in his phoenix from, while Kazuto and his Fallen Angel peerage ready to attack.

 **(Kizuwa tomo ienu mama** **tatakai tsuzukeru no sa)** Shows Murayama and Katase having a duel.

 **(Justice Fight!** **The Brave Legend!)** Shows Elle fishing and catches a big fish, Shuri, Minako, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt,and Aisa are cheering, while Koneko drools over the fish.

 **(kagayaku hoshi tsukami toru made)** Shows Issei in blanace breaker, while Kazuto wears gold armor in the front.

* * *

 **And done,I hope you like this chapter,the kids experience there first contract,I know in the future that there will be a lot of stuff,will need time first so I won't update right away.**

 **So here is the harem.**

 **Kazuto Harem:Rias, Akeno, Sona, Kuroka, Raynare, Kalawarner, Murayama, Katase, Akia, Serafall, Irina, Xenovia, Ni, Li, Mittelt, Ophis.**

 **Issei Harem:Aisa, Koneko, Ravel, Le Fey, Mira, Ile, Nel, Isabela.**

 **And for his peerage.**

 **Fallen Pieces  
**

 **King:Kazuto**

 **Golden general:Rias,Akeno**

 **Silver general:Shuri Himejima,Sona**

 **Rook:Matsuda**

 **Bishop:will be reveal in the next chapter.**

 **Knight:Murayama,Katase**

 **Lance:Akia,Motohama**

 **Pawn:Crow/4 will be reveal in a later chapter/4 have not decide**

 **Brave saint**

 **King:Kazuto**

 **Queen: not decide**

 **Jack: not decide**

 **10:** **not decide**

 **9:** **not decide**

 **8:** **not decide**

 **7:** **not decide**

 **6:** **not decide**

 **5:** **not decide**

 **4:** **not decide**

 **3:** **not decide**

 **2:** **not decide**

 **1:** **not decide**

 **Ace: not decide**

 **Nekocecks**

 **Checker pieces: Kazuto, 1 will be reveal in later chapter, 18 not decide  
**

 **Like I said in my last chapter, if anyone has a member they want in, just tell me, till then good night.  
**


	4. Nun,Stary Devil,and Lesson

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner, but with my other life it been very hard,I hope you are excited about the next chapter well her it is.**  
 **Oh there will be a lemon in here, but it will be my first one, so don't expect much. Oh, and I'm going to change the opening for all my chapters and the ending, it a bit to far from the chapter I'm doing.**

* * *

It been a while since the kids contract and Serafall visit, she promise to keep them a secret until they are ready to tell them, she also want to visit again to see Kazuto and have fun with him and Sona, Sona got a big headache just with her visiting.

We find Kazuto, Issei, Elle, Shuri, and Minako walking to school.

"So Issei how has devil life been with you?"

"I can't get a single contract sign, that what." Issei been pretty down about it.

"YOU CAN'T GIVE UP UNCLE ISSEI, WHAT YOU NEED IS MAGICAL GIRL POWER!"

"I DON'T NEED MAGICAL GIRL POWER MINAKO, I JUST WANT ONE OF THESE SIGN!"

"Ara, uncle Issei is very stress, maybe mommy can help with that with her tools."

Issei froze when he hears about Akeno tools "N-N-N-No thank you Shuri, I want to live!"

Kazuto sigh "I still don't know how you got her personally Shuri."

Elle just giggle at the site.

"AAHH!" The five looked over to see a to see a girl on the ground, her dress hiked up a good deal, revealing her white panties for the whole world to see, Kazuto when up and help the girl up.

"You okay?"

"Yes, thank you." She said and stared to get on her feet, the other got a good look of her, she have blond hair that flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards, green eye, and she looked very cute, she is dressed in Nun's clothes and had a white bracelet on her right hand, for some of her age wearing a nun outfit is odd.

"Ah, do you know where the church is located?"

* * *

 **(Dragon Soul English version song by Sean schemmel)**

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found!)** It was dark all around the mountains.

 **(We can find paradise, All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.)** Then Kazuto appear while flying and release the energy and fill the area.

 **Reincarnated Fallen Seraph**

Kazuto then fly out of the title.

 **(Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek (that we will seek.)** Red Lighting was coming out of the dark clouded sky.

 **(Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.)** Kazuto, Rias, Sona, and there peerage appear and fly up to the sky.

 **(I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live.)** They then came into the nice blue sky.

 **(Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.)** Elle, Shuri, and Minako fly towards there parent and they all smile.

The fallen angels appear then came a read light.

 **(We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.)** Kazuto is practicing his martial arts.

 **(There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.)** He then turn to his daughter who came at him with everything they got, while Rias, Sona, and Akeno tell them it's lunch time. It then change to Issei staring at his older brother, before both went and battle each other.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now.)** Matsuda and Koneko keep hitting monster with there strengths, while Elle slash the screen to a new scene.

 **(Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.)** Raiser looked while smirking, then the scene change to Kazuto building up energy.

 **(And ride upon the wind! All we have to do is go!)** The sky was clear as day with the sun rising up.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found.)** Issei and Kazuto fight the fallen angels and stray exorcist while rescuing Asia.

 **(We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.)** The fallen angels fire there light spears while Kazuto use Excalibur Morgan,the to power coiled with each other and made a big explosion.

 **(Dragon Soul)** Kazuto shows up smiling and Rias, Sona, there peerage, Elle, Shuri, and Minako appear with him.

* * *

 **Nun,Stray Devil,and Lesson**

Issei looked at the girl "So you are appointed to the church in Japan?"

"Yes, I hope it is not much trouble to help me."

Kazuto put and hand on his chin, something about this does not seem right, still he can't take her to the church, because that church is abandoned a long time ago, then and idea pop in his head, maybe he can take her to that "church".

Kazuto then said "I can show you the way to the church in town."

"Really, thank you so much, oh I forgot to say my name, sorry, My name is Asia Argento."

The Nun, now name Asia, introduce herself, the other said there names to, as they were walking around town they spotted the church, when the went closer they can hear piano music coming inside, they open the door and see a man playing the piano.

The man has short blonde hair and blue eyes, with a tall and slender build. He is wearing glasses and a priest robe, with a golden cross on the collar.

He heard the door open and turn around, there he see the six of them.

"How may I help you young ones?"

Kazuto spoke up "A nun is appointed to the church here father, we were showing her the way."

The man turn his head to see Asia.

"I see, then welcome to Elan church, my name is Shrade Elan, the father of this place, please to meet you."

"O-Oh please to meet you to father Shrade, my name is Aisa."

"Hey father Shrade, play with us."

They all turn to see children that are 5 or 6 years old.

"Okay, okay, sister Aisa, would you mind playing the children for a while."

"O-Oh, yes father Shrade."

With that Aisa went to play with the kids in the church, Sharde then gave Kazuto a "come here" look, he then went to were Sharde is standing, as he put a hand to his ear and whisper "There have been sighting of fallen angels near the abounded chruch."

Kazuto nod when he heard the information. He then hear a noise and turn to see a kid holding his foot, Aisa look worried and went to the boy.

"Here, let me heal you."

Aisa put her hands at the foot and a green light came, Issei sacred gear reacted to it, he wonder why it is acting this way.

Kazuto look and cam up a answer in his head. em"Twilight Healing."

The glow died down as she pull her hands back. The boy is surprise that his foot didn't hurt anymore, he turn to her with a smile. "Thank you big sis."

Asia smile at him, she really like seeing children smile.

After that the the family of five went to school.

* * *

 **Occult Research Club**

"I guess since that the nun is at Elan church, it okay to visit her again."

Issei was a bit confuse about what Rias said,was it a big deal if she at a church or not?

"To us Devils, the church is an enemy's territory. us stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. We were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to try and hit any of us with a spear of light."

"Seriously?!" Issei shouted.

"Yes, your devil instincts will alert you when you are near holy objects." Rias exlpain.

Issei was getting a little sad, of might not seeing Asia again, but then he thought of something.

"Then, how come my devil instincts didn't react to the church?"

"That because the church is own by Kazuto."

Issei turn to his brother in shock "WHAT, YOU OWN THAT CHURCH.

"Sure do Issei, and Shrade is my bishop in my peerage."

Issei was pretty shock about,before anymore question came Akeno appear.

"Buncho we got order from the Archduke."

Rias look concerned "The Archduke."

"Yes some Stray devils are nearby.

Kazuto looked up "Issei, you are now going to see how devil fight."

Issei looked at his older brother with a confuse face.

* * *

 **Abounded Warehouse**

Everyone made it to the hideout of the stray devils, some were still in there school uniforms, Crow was in his casual clothes, while others were wearing something different.

Akia wore a purple and pale violet full bodysuit with black markings trailing all over that were fastened by lavender buttons and buckles, lavender-colored steel shoulder guards, and black armored high-heeled boots.

Murayama wore a pink Taisho style Kimono consisting a light purple Hakama and long brown leather boots.

Katsue wore a military-styled white dress with black linings at the bottom of it,and two detached puffy sleeves. She also had armor on, a silver breastplate, gauntlets that reached up to the sleeves and a pair of armored boots.

Motohama wore a light green bodysuit with no sleeves,and black boots.

Shrade wore more casual clothes, a blue jeans with a cross/Coat-of-arms belt buckle, and wears a button-down white shirt which is usually half open

Both Shuri and Akeno wore traditional miko attire, consisting of a white emhaori/em with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zori with white tabi.

Issei was confuse, why was Shuri and Kaichou here?

"Bro, why is Mrs Himejima and Kaichou here?"

"Because they are a part of my peerage, also Sona is also a high class devil that goes to are school."

Issei was shock, there were more devil at there school, he then hears Rias voice.

"A few days ago, we got reports that two Stray Devil has been spotted in this location and that it was luring people into the warehouse so that it could consume them. We have been given the task of getting rid of them and make sure no more casualties are made." Rias was explaining the mission to everyone.

Everyone nodded in understanding, however Issei had a confused look. "Um, what's are Stray Devils?"

"Stray Devils is are Devils who were once members of Peerages, like we are for Buchou, but these Devils betray his or her master so they can obtain their freedom. The most likely way to become a Stray Devil is by killing their master." Kiba explained as the made their way up to the warehouse. "Stray Devils also tend to become very violent and act out so other Devils have to put them down before they can cause too much damage."

"And that the reason we are here, to pass judgment on them," Rias said as she and Kaztuo lead the grope."This one in particular had been very active, and I was told that it would lure humans into the building and eat them alive."

"Eat them?!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah and it not pretty." Kaztuo said with a serious face.

"Devils that cause destruction and chaos like these Strays can't be allowed to exist, and that's why we must stop it before it harms anymore humans." As they made it inside the building they could see that the inside was in ruins, and many objects inside seemed to have been torn apart by something. Continuing further in, Rias called out to Issei. "Issei, do you remember this morning when you had asked me about how I turned you into a Devil?"

"Uh yeah Buchou," Issei nodded his head.

"Have you ever played Chess before?" Rias asked, never taking her eyes of what was in front of her.

"… Once or twice, but I never really got into it." Issei admitted, wondering where she was going with this.

"There are a total of sixteen pieces in the game of Chess, the first piece is the King. In the terms of a Peerage, that is what I am. The other fifteen pieces, my servants, consist of the Queen, two Knights, two Rooks, two Bishops, and eight Pawns. Each piece has its own trait, and in response to that, gives a servant Devil different abilities depending on with piece they receive." Rias explained as the group came to a stop. "This is known as the Evil Piece System, they are being used in a strength competition called Rating Game between the nobility ranks… It was through this method that I reincarnated you as a Devil."

"So I became a Devil because of one of these Evil Pieces…" Issei muttered to himself, before looking at his King. "But why did you want me to learn about it now?"

"Issei, I want you to pay close attention tonight. Tonight you'll understand just how Devils fight their battles and what you can expect to be involved with in the future." Rias replied, to which Issei nodded his head and step closer to Naruto and Rias.

 **"Oh I smell something disgusting..."** A female voice could be heard coming from the shadows, a figure slowly emerging from the darkness. **"And yet there is also something that smells so exquisite..."** The Stray Devil looked like a young woman with a voluptuous figure with long black hair, but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail. She was completely naked and was showing her large breasts, which of course caught The Perverted Trio attention.

"""Naked OPPAI!""" The Perverted trio shouted, Kaztuo then hit them on the back of there heads.

"Control your urges."

Kaztuo then looked around,he then whispered to Rias "I only see one,the other must be hiding somewhere in the shadows." Rias nod at this.

""Be ready to counter." Rias replied before turning to the monster woman in front of them. "Viser, you have betrayed your King and as such are now known as a Stray Devil… I hope you ready to face judgment!"

 **"Shut it slut, I'll paint the walls in your blood to match that red hair of your."** Viser exclaimed as she laughed and fondled her breasts in front of them all.

"""Oppai"""

"Shut it you three."

Then acid came out of her nipples, Sona cast a magic shield to protect them.

"Go"

"Alright." Rias said to Sona, then she turn to Kiba. "Kiba!"

"Hai Buchou!" Kiba shouted before grabbing onto the sword at his side before disappearing.

"He vanished!" Issei exclaimed with a surprised look.

"No, he's just moving faster than you can see. Incredible speed is the attribute given to a Knight piece, and their main weapons are usually swords." Rias explained as Kiba reappeared in front of the monster, drawing his sword out of its sheath before disappearing from sight once again. He then reappeared moments later and the creatures arms came clean off before falling to the ground making the Stray Devil yell out in pain as blood sprayed out of the newly made wounds. "That is the Evil Piece I gave Kiba, the Knight."

"…Alright, your turn Koneko-san." Kiba started walking away from the screaming Stray Devil, passing by Koneko, who began silently made her way towards thee Stray Devil. The Stray Devil's appearance started to reshape itself, looking more monster-like as its chest and front part suddenly opened up into a set of jaws. Koneko didn't move a muscle as Viser let out a roar and charged forward, allowing large jaws to engulf her and clamp around her.

"The next Piece is Koneko-chan, she's my Rook…" Rias said to Issei, who stared at where Koneko had been eaten before noticing that the jaws suddenly began to reopen slowly. When it did it revealed Koneko standing there with a bored look as her arms held the jaws open almost effortlessly. "That means she acquires unparalleled strength, something as weak as this Stray won't even leave a scratch on her.

"… You're really boring." The white-haired girl said before spinning around and completely destroyed the teeth surrounding her, making the Stray Devil cry out in even more pain. Koneko continued her spin, raising her foot up and sent Viser flying through a large stone pillar with a powerful sidekick. Landing back on her feet, the petite girl turn around and moved to stand next to Kiba and Kazuto, who patted her on the head.

"Your doing great out there Koneko." Kazuto said as he rubbed the girl's head, who nodded her head before leaning up a bit into his hand.

"You can call me by my true name onii-chan."

"Alright Shirone,if that is what you wish for." Kazuto said as he continue rubbing her head.

"Akeno, finish her." Rias ordered as she walked passed Issei.

"Yes Buchou," Akeno replied with a cheerful voice, lightning started to spark around her hands. "Since you tried to be rough with my King… I believe you need some **punishment**!"

"Akeno is my Queen, with this piece she gains the attributes of all the other pieces." Rias explained as Akeno released a bolt of lightning down on Viser's downed form. "She has incredible magical power and a fearsome Devil, and to top it off…"

The Stray Devil shook and convulsed of the shock, but that only seemed to make Akeno smile more. An orgasmic look appeared on the girls face as she stared down at her enemy, "Ara Ara, you're still very alive? That's perfect~" Akeno said in a sultry voice before licking her lips sensually.

"She is the **Ultimate Sadist**." Kazuto said. "A perfect candidate for Hope's Peck Academy."

Note to self, never ever get on Akeno-senpai bad side. Issei thought to himself. He then realize something.

"Hope's Peck, I never hear of that school, where is it?"

"Any last word before we finish this and go after your friend?" Rias question with a smirk.

 **"Fuck…you!"** Viser spat on her, glaring up at her with a look full of rage.

"Alright then….. Checkmate." Rias muttered and then she shoots a blast of red and black energy at the Stray, obliterating it and leaving nothing behind but a small scorch mark. Rias turned back to her Peerage with a smile on her face. "Okay we are done with the first one, now let's get the second one."

"Hold on Bucho!" Issei called out to the girl.

"What is it Issei?" Rias asked, turning to look at him.

"So what chess piece am I?" Issei asked, pointing to himself, "You didn't say."

"You're a Pawn." Rias answered before she started to walk away with the others following after her. Issei was dumb-folded at that, a Pawn? The one that is the first one the frontline and an expendable piece!?

"… This freakin sucks." Issei muttered before Crow came and wrap his arm around.

"It doesn't suck Issei, trust me, in the next battle your see why."

Issei looked at Crow wonder what he mean by that,soon everyone was walking to next stray devil. It didn't take the group long to find the second Stray Devil, as a giant monster burst through the wall. Its head resemble a lion face, with claws for hands and feet, wore a black coat, and was emitting dark purple energy from it's body.

 **"Who dares disturb my domain?"** It said with a menacing voice.

Rias turn to Issei and Kazuto. "Anata, it your turn now, Issei do you know shogi?"

"I play it a few time, but never really go in to it."

"The shogi piece Kazuto use to reincarnate his peerage is what we call the Fallen Pieces, as you know there is a king in the game, while there are 19 other pieces, your already know about the pawn, knight, rook, and bishop, while the knight has 2, while the bishop and rook have one, and the pawn have 9 pieces. The 4 other pieces are called the gold and sliver generals, they what replaces the queen in chess, and the last are the 2 lancer pieces."

Rias then looked at the Stray Devil. "This Stray Devil it a bit different then other Issei, he use to be a king."

Issei was shock by this ,even a king can be a Stray Devil. Kazuto then look up at the Stray Devil King. "Stray Devil Heldalf, for the murder of innocent devils, fallen angels, angels, yokais, vampires, and humans, you are here by sentence to death."

 **"We will see about that your pathetic beings, but wonder what you do if I did THIS!"** Heldalf said as he summon lots and lots of skeleton and chimeras.

"Kazuto then looked at Murayama and Katsue "Go you 2."

"Right/Yes Kazuto-kun/sempai!" Both shouted before both grabbing onto sword that appear, for Murayama a odachi,and for Katsue European sword, when they grab them they both disappearing.

"Issei was shock by this "They have the same power as kiba?!"

"Yes Issei, the power of the pawn, knight, rook, bishop are the same as there Evil piece counterparts, the gold and silver general work like queen, except the gold generals are stronger."

Issei then look at Murayama who is cutting her enemies to piece with her odachi, one bye one.

"As you know Murayama is the Kendo clubs captain, her skill with the sword is no joke."

Murayama stab her blade down on the ground.

 _"Demon Fang!"_

She then pulled it up forward and a energy hit the monsters.

Issei was shock "WHAT WAS THAT!"

Kazuto then explain "That was called a Arte, we will be teaching Arte when we train."

Issei then turn to see Katsue with her European sword, stabbing and cutting the chimeras, as Kazuto continue to explain to him.

"Katsue gain her vice captain position with her European sword fighting."

Katsue then bring her sword back with her.

 _"Sonic Thrust!"_

She then move fast and thrust her sword toward her enemies.

Matsuda then crack his knuckles "It my turn now."

"He then ran up to the enemies and started punch all of them with this fist.

"Do to Matsuda being a pervert it was a bit difficult, but I manege to teach him all about boxing."

Matsuda brought his fist down.

 _"Demon Fang!"_

His fist was cover with energy and uppercut the skeleton.

Issei was shock "THAT THE SAME MOVE AS MURAYAMA!"

Kazuto explain. "You can learn Demon Fang using swords or your fist."

Akira the brought a blood red spear. "It our turn as lancers."

Motohama then brought out a different blood red spear and a yellow spear. "Yeah let's go."

Both of them went onward as the keep stabbing and slashing the monsters.

"Like Matsuda, I and to try very hard since he is a pervert. I mange to teach Motohama the why of the spear while Akira learn from her teacher, they are both my lancer pieces that gives them great agile."

Akira then began to put all her power in her spear.

 _"I'll have your heart!"_

Akira the went straight for the chimera that was far away.

 _"Gae Bolg!"_

She then when fast and stab the chimera and if fall to the ground.

Issei then had a confuse face on. "Gae Bolg, doesn't that belong to that Irish guy from history."

Kazuto then turn to his brother. "Yes, Akira teacher is Scathach, the warrior-queen from the Celtic mythology, who lives in the Land of Shadows, and the teacher of Cu Chulainn, she lives in the Land of Shadow, she gave Gae Bolg to Akira for mastering her battle style."

Motohama brought his yellow spear up.

 _"Yellow rose of Mortality-Gae Buidhe!"_

He then strike his yellow spear on the chimera snake tail and it stop moving, he the bring his red spear up.

 _"Crimson Rose of Exorcism-Gae Dearg!"_

He then strike down the skeletons with his red spear and they all just fall down.

"Motohama is a descendant of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the love spot warrior, with his Gae Buidhe and Gae Dearg, heaven, earth, and hell shall not contain him."

Issei then look at Motohama, he then realize something and laugh.

"I hear the ladies love Diarmuid, but girls at school hate Motohama, I guess you doesn't have his charm Motohama."

"SHUT UP ISSEI!"

Crow stretch his arms,and got puts on a strange device on his left arm. "I'll right, Issei let me show your the power of a pawn, permission to promote?"

Kazuto looked at crow "Permission granted."

Crow grinned "Alright, promotion knight!."

Issei looked at Crow as he can feel a energy coming out of him,crow then disappear and was at the enemy. Issei was shock what he just saw.

"What happen?"

Kazuto looked at Issei "That is the pawns power, the power of promotion, when you get your king permission in enemy territory, you can promote and gain the the same power as the other pieces except the king, in your case you can promote to rook, knight, bishop, or queen, in Crow case, he can promote to rook, knight, bishop, lancer, or sliver and gold general."

Crow then draws a card a put it on the device "GO BLACKWING BORA THE SPEAR!"

Then out of nowhere, a man looking bird with a spiral spear came.

Issei freaked out "WHAT THE-WHERE HE COME FROM?!"

Kazuto started explaining "The device he wearing is called a duel disk, it is usually use for holograms, but with my tinkering I made the holograms real, what he put down on it is called a monster card.

Bora the spear stab and slice it enemies to pieces, Crow then press a button on his device "ALRIGHT FUSION ON!"

With that, Bora the spear went to Crow and a light appear, when the light died down, Crow is seen wearing Boar the spear like it was armor.

"That is Crow specialty, he can fusion his monster with him to give him more power."

Crow brought his spear back.

 _"Darting Claw!"_

He then trust his spear to the skeleton with his might.

Shrade grab a rapier "Now it is my turn." Then he rush right at the enemy and started fencing them.

"Since Rias didn't explain the bishop I'll tell you, the bishop pieces get enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells, Sharde is a great bishop with his magical powers.

Shrade then began to gather up energy for a Arte.

 _"Air pierce through! Wind Lance!"_

Then a power lance of wind move forward towards it enemies, but more and more keep coming.

Shrade looked up to his king "I am going to use it Kazuto, will that be okay?"

Kazuto then nod his head and turn to Issei. "What you will see is a even strong arte that Shrade will attack with."

Issei look confuse about that, then Shrade jump gathering all his magical energy, then four symbols appear behind him, one red, blue, green, and yellow.

 _"Earth, Water, Wind, Fire... All will be lead to one truth, one judgment that befalls us all!"_

Then light of red, blue, green, and yellow meteors came out.

 _"Elemental Meterorites!"_

The meteors came down, destroying every monster in it path, it final stop and the enemies are all gone.

Issei was shock beyond words, what kind of Arte was that, and as if reading his mind his brother told him "That is what we called a Mystic Arte."

 **"These monster are useless, I'll just eat you all."** Heldalf said as he gets ready for battle.

Rias got ready "It's are turn now."

Akeno having lighting in her with a sadist face along with her mother "I think we found another one to be punish mother."

"Your right my little angel."

Sona push up her glasses "Then let get this over with."

She then summon a water serpent with her magic and it wrapped around Heldalf.

"Sona is a member of the Stiri clan, the clan can manipulation water for there attacks.

Akeno then stare at the stray devil with her sadist smile "Now it our turn mother."

Shuri is stare ate the stray devil with the same smile "Yes Akeno lets... punish him."

They both gather magical energy and fire lighting at him, and since the lighting was also hitting the water, it got more painful for him.

"Akeno got her sadist side from her mother, she is called the **Ultimate Mother Sadist** , I suggest you remember that Issei."

"Another note, don't make Akeno's mother angry." Issei thought while in fear.

Rias then gather her energy "It time to end it." Then radiant energy came to her hand in the form of a ball.

"Rias family, the Gremory clan has superior magic control, but her power comes from her other blood, the blood of the Bael clan, it most powerful magic, the Power of Destruction."

Rias throw her ball of destruction forward, Heldalf brought his fist back.

 _ **"Loin Howl!"**_

He thrust it forward and a lion head with a howl came at the ball of destruction and the two attack cancel each other out.

"I'll take care of the rest honey."

"Okay Anata."

Kazuto then brought Excalibur Morgan from the dimension storage and then gather all it energy.

Heldalf looked at him and could tell that this was not good.

 _"Hammer of the Vile King."_

Black Magical energy cover his weapon,when it was finish he shouted.

 _"EXCALIBUR MORGAN!"_

He then slash his sword, releasing the black energy at him, consuming him till there was nothing left.

Issei is really surprise by that attack, who knew a sword can do that!

Kazuto then put Excalibur Morgan back into the dimension storage. "Time to go home."

And with that everyone went home.

* * *

 **Hyoudou Residents**

Kazuto was taking a bath to get rid of the stench of blood and dirt, he was a bit worry of Issei fighting style, but in time he might be able to get strong.

Kazuto finish bathing and dry up. He then went to his room and closed the light, went to his king size bed and slept on it, he then heard the door lock and magic being preform, suggesting a silence spell to make the room quiet.  
He open his eyes to see Rias, Akeno, and Sona, with a blush, wearing see through negligee, and nothing else. Rias is wearing red, while Akeno wore black, and Sona wore white.

 **Lemon**

Kazuto looked at all three of them "I guess your tired from all that work."

Rias just smile at him "Yes, and we need some relaxing from you."

Akeno smile as well "Ara Ara, would you please help us Kazu-kun."

Sona was still blushing with a bashful look on her face "Please relieve us Kazu-kun."

The three of them go on his bed as Rias got closer to Kazuto and kiss him on the lips full of pasion. As the explore each other mouths, Akeno and Sona started kissing and licking his neck. When Rias and Kazuto were done he switch with Akeno and Rias stared licking and kissing his neck. Akeno was trying to be the dominant one, but Kazuto got in to her mouth with his tongue with her moaning. He then switch with Sona and did the same thing with her.

Rias and Akeno decide to take out his clothes, removing his shirt first and then when for his boxer. When they took it off the see his 5 inch penis in front of them and stare in awe. They then started to kiss and lick his penis, making him moan in his kiss with Sona. They each took turn putting it in there mouths, and then put there breasts together to group his penis. They started rubbing it,and bring there breast up and down.

Kaztuo then stopped kissing and went to Sona breasts, they were not not big as Rias and Akeno, but they weren't small ether, then started licking and sucking on her right breast, while massaging the other one, which make Sona moan. His right hand started moving down to the bottom where he rub her pussy.

"G-G-Gentle please Kazu-kun." Sona said while moaning.

He nod and continue doing rubbing her, he then move his left hand on Akeno pussy and started pinching her clitoris which made her moan in pleasure, she liked rough sex since she is also a masochist. Sona the move her right hand on Rias pussy and started fingering it, which made her moan while sucking Kazuto penis.

Kazuto then stared to finger both Sona and Akeno, while he did Sona gently, he did Akeno rought, which made them moan.

"A-A-Anata, I'm going to come."

"S-S-Same here Kazu-kun."

"Kazu-kun I'm coming."

"I'm coming to girls."

"With that the 3 girl cum there juices,while Kazuto cum his sperm on Rias and Akeno breast. They manage to relax a bit, while Rias and Akeno lick Kazuto sperm off them, after that they all took off there negligee. Rias then laid on her back, put her head on top of the pillow, and spread her legs, while smiling. "I'm ready Anata."

Kazuto nod and got in his position in front of Rias, he then place his penis at the entrance of her pussy and started pushing. She moan when she felt it, he then when in and push it forward as Rias continue stared moving his penis, slowly moving it down and going back up.

"F-Faster, harder."

He went faster and harder and she said, he then grab her breasts, rubbing and pinching them, he then stared making out with her, as she moan in pleasure. As they continue doing this, they were going to reach there climax.

"I CUMMING RIAS!"

"INSIDE ANATA, CUM INSIDE ME!"

Then they both release there climax together, with Rias wall suck his penis of all his sperm and into her uterus. They both separate themselves and they take a break. Kazuto then see Akeno putting her arms on the bed, while lifting her butt up.

"Fuck me like a dog Kazu-kun."

He nod and when to her, he place his penis near her entry and pushing it in her hard,while she moan in pleasure, she want rough sex with him all the time. He then staring moving his penis faster and harder for her. She keep moaning through the sear force with him, he the started pinching her nipples, while biting her neck, as she kept moaning, they kept doing it when they felt their climax near.

"I'M CUMMING AKENO!"

"I WANT IT INSIDE ME KAZU-KUN, I WANT TO HAVE ANOTHER BABY!"

They both release there climax, with Akeno trap Kazuto with her legs to get his sperm in her uterus. They both separate to relax and bit, then Rias and Akeno both move to Sona, who was laying on the bed, with here legs spread, and lay next to her, with there breast smashing each other.

Kazuto understand there intentions and went to them,he place his penis by Sona pussy and stared going in her. Sona moan through contact, and took her glasses off and put it on the table near his bed. He then put his fingers inside Rias and Akeno"s pussy, making them moan in pleasure. He then stared moving his fingers and penis slowly, which made the girls moan. They stared say faster and harder, which he did. Kazuto then stared sucking Rias and Sona's breasts, he then switch to Akeno breast and Sona's other breast. As they where lost in pleasure, they reach their climax.

"I C-C-CUMING,HOW ABOUT YOU AKENO!"

"YEAH, I AM RIAS!"

"DO YOU WANT IT INSIDE SONA."

"Y-Y-YOU CAN PUT IT INSIDE ME KAZU-KUN."

And with that, they all cum,with Kazuto sperm in Sona uterus. Kazuto laid down, with his head on the pillow, as Sona lay on his chest, while Akeno took his left side, while Rias took his right side. He then got the blanket and cover themselves up.

 **Lemon End**

Sona open her eyes and look at Kazuto "I'm sorry you had to do this, it just that, it been a long time since you pleasure us."

Kazuto looked at Sona with a smile "It alright, it the least I can do to help you relax."

Akeno was just giggling "I can't wait to get pregnant with another child, I hope the next one is a boy."

"We will have to wait and see Ankeo."

Rias then looked at her Anata "Kazuto, I got a surprise for you, but you have to wait and see."

"Alright Rias, now how about we get some sleep for tomorrow?"

The girls nod and then went to sleep, Kazuto then look at the window think about his other friend that move away.

"I wonder how you'll react to me Irina.

* * *

 **Local Church in Italy**

In the local church there as a beautiful young woman around Kazuto's age with long, chestnut hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy. She is wearing a holy robe that covers her whole body. She was looking at her pendant that had a picture of her as a child with Kazuto, when she hears a voice.

"Irina, what are you doing?"

The woman, now name Irina looked and see her fellow sempai.

She was 5 foot, 2 inches with dark blue eyes that looked stern but had a hidden warmness to them. She had waist long blond braided hair tied in a ponytail going along her back. She wore a silver headband looking plate where the arrow looking part in the middle covers her forehead.

She sported a silver choker on her neck, a black mantle over her shoulders and dark blue clothing beneath it. Her arms, abdomen and upper thigh were covered with silver armor. She wears a long dark blue skirt that doesn't cover her right leg.

She wears cutoff black legging with silver armor to the legs and black shoes underneath it, finally she carried a silver blade in its sheath, which was tied to the left side of her thigh.

"It nothing Jeanne, I was just thinking about a friend I left behind."

"Well, I sure the 2 of you will meet again,and maybe be together." Jeanne said with a mischief smile.

Irina blush while hearing that last part "IT NOT LIKE THAT SENPAI!"

"If you say so, now come on, we got to train to get stronger."

"Alright, alright I'm coming."

With that out of the way, the 2 of them went to the training room to get stronger.

* * *

 **(Justice Fight!** **The Brave Legend!)** Show Kazuto, Rias, Sona ,Akeno, and there daughters.

 **(Seinaru gyukuji inori o mune ni daki)** Shows Elle, Shuri, and Minako playing in the pool,while there parents watches them.

 **(itsuka tadori tsuku ma taminu tokyou he)** Then shows Issei looking up, while Ddraig behind him.

 **(kaosu no uzu ga zawameki dasutoki** **otoko wa moe agaru)** Shows Kiba looking at his swords, Koneko eating candy, and Asia healing a bird.

 **((chi) kaze o saki** **(gi) yami o kiru** **(re) shin (chi) jiru (shi) mama ni)** Shows Kazuto, Rias, Sona, and there peerage,with there wings out flying to the enemy.

 **(tamashii ni michibi kare** **Mirisha densetsu no kuni e)** Show Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt holding light spears in there hands.

 **(Hiyaaku habikoru sekai** **yugan da shihai no wana** **uchi kudaku yuusha tachi** **Zillion Fighting)** Shows Riser in his phoenix from, while Kazuto and his Fallen Angel peerage ready to attack.

 **(Kizuwa tomo ienu mama** **tatakai tsuzukeru no sa)** Shows Murayama and Katase having a duel.

 **(Justice Fight!** **The Brave Legend!)** Shows Elle fishing and catches a big fish, Shuri, Minako, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Aisa are cheering, while Koneko drools over the fish.

 **(kagayaku hoshi tsukami toru made)** Shows Issei in blanace breaker, while Kazuto wears gold armor in the front.

* * *

 **And Chapter 4 is done,as I said before sorry it took so long,plus I was thing about something,maybe turning Issei into a lolicon was a bad idea,so I decide to make Millicas have a harem and have some of Issei girl move to his. So here is the harmes.**

 **Kazuto Harem:Rias, Akeno, Sona, Kuroka, Raynare, Kalawarner, Murayama, Katase, Akia, Serafall, Irina, Xenovia, Ni, Li, Mittelt, Ophis, Xuelan, Yubelluna, Karlamine, Siris, Mihae.**

 **Issei Harem:Aisa, Ravel, Mira, Shuriya, Marion, Bürent.**

 **Millicas Harem:Koneko, Ile, Nel, Le Fey.**

 **And for his peerage.**

 **Fallen Pieces**

 **King:Kazuto**

 **Golden general:Rias,Akeno**

 **Silver general:Shuri Himejima,Sona**

 **Rook:Matsuda**

 **Bishop:Sharde Elan**

 **Knight:Murayama,Katase**

 **Lance:Akia,Motohama**

 **Pawn:Crow/Next chapter/3 will be reveal in a later chapter/4 have not decide**

 **Brave saint**

 **King:Kazuto**

 **Queen: Next chapter**

 **Jack: Next chapter**

 **10: Will be reveal in a later chapter**

 **9: not decide**

 **8: not decide**

 **7: not decide**

 **6: not decide**

 **5: Next chatperbr**

 **4: not decide**

 **3: not decide**

 **2: not decide**

 **Ace: will be reveal in a later chapter.  
**

 **Nekocecks pieces: Kazuto, 4 next chapter, 15 not decide.**

 **Well, intil next time, I will see you soon.**


	5. Future Foundation and Aisa Story

**Hey, I'm back, and I got news for you, I have been getting more work days then usual, I decide to take Mittelt off of Kazuto harem,and decide to make her the lover of Gasper, it really is a cute couple, so don't question me about it, you know replace the G with a C and you get Casper the ghost, now then on with the chapter we go.**

 **I don't own anything, expect for my oc.**

* * *

It's been 5 days since Asia came to the church, she is having a great time there, helping around and playing with the children, then they hear Shrade playing the piano, with such elegance.

One of the children like Shrade playing the piano. "Father Shrade music is always so great to listen, I just want to sit here and listen all day."

Asia smiles at the young girl. "I'm sure it was faith that made him who he is today, it such a beautiful song."

All of a sudden he stop playing as he felt something. He had a worry look on his face, he turn his face at the door.

"Something is not right."

He got up on his seat and made his way to Asia and the children.

"Children would you please go to the play house for a while, me and sister Asia have something to do."

"Okay father Shrade."

With that the children went to the play house, leaving Aisa and Shrade only.

"Asia I need you to be ready, I might need your healing power, please follow me when your ready."

"O-O-Okay father Shrade."

Then they went to there rooms to get ready for whatever it is that Shrade felt.

* * *

 **(Dragon Soul English version song by Sean schemmel)**

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found!)** It was dark all around the mountains.

 **(We can find paradise,All we have to do is go! Go! Free your** **soul.)** Then Kazuto appear while flying and release the energy and fill the area.

 **Reincarnated Fallen Seraph**

Kazuto then fly out of the title.

 **(Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek (that we will seek))** Red Lighting was coming out of the dark clouded sky.

 **(Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.)** Kazuto, Rias, Sona, and there peerage appear and fly up to the sky.

 **(I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live))** They then came into the nice blue sky.

 **(Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.)** Elle, Shuri, and Minako fly towards there parent and they all smile.

The fallen angels appear then came a read light.

 **(We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.)** Kazuto is practicing his martial arts.

 **(There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.)** He then turn to his daughter who came at him with everything they got,while Rias, Sona, and Akeno tell them it's lunch time. It then change to Issei staring at his older brother, before both went and battle each other.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now.)** Matsuda and Koneko keep hitting monster with there strengths, while Elle slash the screen to a new scene.

 **(Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.)** Raiser looked while smirking, then the scene change to Kazuto building up energy.

 **(And ride upon the wind All we have to do is go!)** The sky was clear as day with the sun rising up.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found.)** Issei and Kazuto fight the fallen angels and stray exorcist while rescuing Asia.

 **(We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.)** The fallen angels fire there light spears while Kazuto use Excalibur Morgan, the to power coiled with each other and made a big explosion.

 **(Dragon Soul)** Kazuto shows up smiling and Rias, Sona, there peerage, Elle, Shuri, and Minako appear with him.

* * *

 **Future Foudation,and Asia Story**

In the car Shrade push the petal to the metal,to go to the place he felt is wrong, with Asia holding her seat belt with her life.

He stop the car near a house with a open door,he took off his seat belt and got out of the car.

"Come Asia!"

"Y-Yes father Shrade."

They went in to the house and started going up stair,there the find a open door and went to it, they saw Issei on the floor while a young man hold a gun at him.

The young man has short white hair and red eyes, and is wearing clerical clothing and has a disturbing smile on his face.

Shrade throws his knives at him that make him turn and slash them, he then went to him with his rapier and stared fencing him back.

"Huh, who the hell are you, another devil?"

'No, just a fallen angel, but I know who you are, Freed Sellzen, a stray exorcist wanted for killing people in extreme way."

"So what, they calling for devil, is only natural to kill them."

Shrade is anger by this and gather his energy.

 _Flames come forth, Fire ball!_

And a fire ball came at Freed,and he use his sword to defend himself.

Issei look up and saw some familiar faces. "S-Shrade, Asia."

Asia so Issei and was shock at the damage he has. "Issei, is that you?"

Freed hear that and looked at them. "Huh you guys know this devil?"

Asia was shock at this. "Issei is a devil."

Freed just laugh at the scene be fore him. "Oh this is just rich, an nun and fallen angel know a devil, don't tell me your all friends, why the hell are your friends with a devil."

Shrade just glare at him. "He is my king's brother, I will not let you kill him."

"Huh his brothers is fallen angel, oh this is just rich, I'll just kill you all and then, all get his brother next."

Freed then rush and Shrade, he black his attack and send him backwards. "Asia help Issei recover, I'll dell with Freed."

"Y-Yes father shrade."

With that Shrade rush at Freed keeping him busy,while Asia went to Issei to help him.

"Aren't you sad that you found out I'm a devil Asia."

She shook her head. "No, Issei is still Issei, because he help me."

With that out of the way,she the began to help Issei with her powers.

Issei felt his sacred gear reacting to her as she was healing him. "It happening again ."

As she was healing Issei, Shrade was busing hold Freed back.

"Your really getting on my nerves, devil lover."

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Freed is anger at this,but before he can fire his gun.

 _"Super Kick"_

He was kick in the face, and was send backwards.

Issei is fully heal and turn to see Kazuto, his peerage, Rias, and her peerage.

Kazuto look and his brother. "Issei, are your you alright?"

"Yeah Kazuto, I'll be find."

Suddenly both Motohama and Mastuda went to Issei with angry looks.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHO THIS BLOND BEAUTY, WHY HAVE YOU NOT INTRODUCE US TO HER?!"

"YEAH, WHAT THE DEAL ISSEI!?"

"SHUT UP WILL YEA GUYS!"

Freed got back up and see everybody and then started slashing his sword. "Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

Kiba rushed forward and blocked Freed's sword with his own.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? It doesn't matter,your all dead with me killing you.

"What a vulgar mouth, I see why you were excommunicated."

As the two spoke, they continued crossing blades. It didn't appear that either was gaining a clear advantage.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why-screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

Yuuto's expression was calm, but his eyes followed his opponent's every move.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us."

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

Kazuto looked at the insane priest. "They have rules to your shitty preist."

"That bring me back to you other guys, why the hell are you protect devils?"

"That is my brother, and you will see what happens to those who hurt my family."

"Ga it doesn't matter, because I'm going to kill-" is all that he said when Koneko throw a couch at him.

"He was getting annoying."

Her nose pick up a scent. "Bucho, I smell fallen angels are coming."

Kazuto then look at everyone. "Then let's get out of here,you'll come with us to Asia."

"Y-Y-Yes Kazuto."

Rias turn to her husband. "But Anata, our teleport magic doesn't work on humans."

"As a person from Pokemon once said, _the future is now thanks to science_."

Kazuto pulled a device out of his pocket, and press the button.

Then everyone was suddenly disappear in light particles, by the time Freed recover they were gone.

"Where the fuck are they!?"

* * *

 **Underneath Elan Church**

Everybody was teleported in a black room of some kind.

"Oh, hey there Lord Kaztuo."

Everyone turn to see a young man in his early twenties, around 22 at most. He has a very skinny, somewhat frail-looking frame. He has heavy bags under his eyes and a withdrawn posture, giving him a tired and anxious appearance. He has short, light brown hair and hazel eyes. He wears a black suit with a green tie and has a ID pinned of some kind to its lapel.

Kazuto looked at him. "Ryota, you feeling okay, you look like your not getting enough sleep?"

"Sorry, it just that the work can be tiring."

Kazuto turn to everyone. "Everyone, meet Ryota Mitarai, he my pawn on my fallen angel peerage, hes often called the **Ultimate Animator**."

Ryota bowed to them. "It and honor to meet you all, my king found me when he was wondering around town. Hey by the way, did tell you wifes about your problem my king?"

Kazuto pale when Ryota spill the bean on him, Rias and Akeno look at him with glares, while Akeno has a smile on her face.

"What is he talking about Anata?"

"What Rias said, you not doing something behind are back are you?"

Kazuto is sweating with the glares, he did not know how to explain his situation to them.

"W-Well the t-t-thing is that someone-"

"KAZU-KUN!"

With that a black blur knock Kazuto off his feet and on the ground, everyone look to see who it is.

The persona is a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils.

Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts which rivals Rias and Akeno in terms of size, she has cat ears and two black cat tails.

While the Pervert Trio was look at her breast, other wonder who she is, Rias, Akeno, and Koneko were shock to see who it is.

"N-N-N-Nee-sama"

The women then look at Koneko, smile, and wave at her. "Oh Shirone, it been a long time, hello."

Rias was the first to recover, and stare at Koneko's sister with a glare. "Stray Devil Kuroka, why are you here, and get off my husband."

The now name Kuroka just stick her tongue at her. "Don't want to, beside I'm here because I'm apart on Kazu-kun nekomata peerage... and he is my mate."

The atmosphere turn cold as steal, Kazuto look at his wifes and is feeling scare right now.

Rias face look blake, but had a dangerous expression on it, while Akeno smile with dangerous eyes on him.

They both ask ""What is the meaning of this honey?""

Kazuto did not know how to explain with his wifes looking at him with anger expression, Ryota stop them.

"Please, violence is never the answer, the long story short is that we found Kuroka in town getting hungry, of course she was disguise as a cat, so we take her to lunch, after that she started following Kazuto around and saw the nekoceks, she really like him and his personally, and then she kinda trick Kazuto into marking him as hers, and she want his babies."

Everything was silence, the Pervert Trio was shock and anger that Kazuto gotten another beautiful woman, other were shock about this, Rias and Akeno gave Kuroka the death glare, while Koneko was shock above everyone.

"O-O-Oni-chan is... nee-sama mate.. but that mean..."

Kuroka look at Koneko with a smirk. "Yes, he will be your real Oni-chan now my sweet little Shirone."

Koneko blush at the thought, Kazuto is always looking out for her, giving her sweat, helping with her problem, an has always been a big brother for her. Truly she has such a bro complex.

Koneko punch the screen.

(What the hell man, don't break the forth wall like that!)

"Then shut up you pervert."

(I'm not a pervert okay, I just a teenage okay, although I am getting close to be a adult soon.)

"Perv."

(Stop that, anyway this is Deadpool thing, not yours.)

(Deadpool:Wait, there another forth wall breaking beside me, Pinkie Pie, and Zelretch, if so I got to meat her!)

(Okay that does it, take this Deadpool!)

A pencil came out of nowhere and stared erasing Deadpool.

(Deadpool:NO, YOU MONSTER, YOUR DOING THE SAME THING WIZ DID IN DEATH BATTLE!)

(Just shut up!)

(Deadpool:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Deadpool was erase from this fanfiction.

(Just so were clear, this Wiz idea not mine, now back to the story.)

With that the screen was replace and show Ryota coughing to get everyone attention. "Now that the author and Deadpool are done, I will-"

"GET OFF MY DARLING YOU STUPID CAT!"

Kuroka just kick the person coming at her into the wall, everyone turn to see who it was.

The person is A busty young woman with long, brown hair in multiple drill-like curls, wearing a female Kuoh school uniform.

Rias is shock by who it was. "Kiyome, what the heck are you doing here."

Kiyome just stares at Kuroka. "What does it look like Rias, I'm trying to get my darling away from that cat!"

"I mean what are you doing here, with Anata."

"If you must know, I'm apart of his Nekomata peerage, and he will be my future husband."

Rias just glares at her. "And what make you say that."

Ryota started talking. "Well, Kazuto and her met after school, and she need another tennis partner for her to play at the tennis tournament at kyoto, he accepted to help and they both won the tournament, she then started seeing him as a handsome person and wanted to marry him, she then join the peerage because she though the will get closer to each other."

Rias justs glares at Kiyome. "Leave my Anata alone, who said you can marry him?!"

Akeno smile, with dark eyes at Kiyome. "Ara, Ara, you should learn your please, little girl."

Kiyome glares at akeno. "Who are you calling a little girl?!"

Ryota coughs again to get everyone attention. "As I said before, I will give you the tour around the place. If you will please follow me everyone, oh and the symbol on my ID is called the Future Foundation."

With that out of the way,everyone started following Ryota around, he stop by a electric door, it open and they saw a room full of training equipment.

"This here is are training room, here we train to increase are strength, speed, and stamina."

They hear noise and decide to check it out,they found two people fist fighting each other.

The fist is a young woman in her early twenties, around 22 at the youngest. She is a tall young woman with an athletic, curvaceous physique. She has tan skin, brown eyes, and unkempt, shoulder-length chestnut hair. During her high school years, she had long wears a short-sleeved white shirt with the top few buttons undone, exposing a large amount of cleavage. The bottom button also appears undone, exposing her navel when she moves quickly. She also wears a red miniskirt and cream-colored loafers with no socks

The other is a young man in his early twenties, around 22 at youngest. He is a very tall, muscular man with black hair. He wears a white tank top under a black gakuran, as well as blue tracksuit pants and sandals. He has chains around his neck with a whistle hanging in the middle part, and emits a blue electric aura from his eyes. has two scars running from the top of his both eyes downwards in their own directions. He also has a towel tucked into the back of his pants.

The woman was breathing heavily. "Just give up Nekomaru, you have no chance against me."

Nekomaru just grin. "WILL SEE ABOUT THAT AKANE, YOU WILL SEE MY TRUE POWER!"

"Hello."

They both turn to see Kazuto and the other.

Akane was the first to react. "Oh Kazuto, good to see you, the other must be your wifes and her peerage, hi the name Akane, I'm one of Kazuto's Nekomata, oh and to Kazuto's wifes, I will purse Kazuto heart, no matter what you say."

Rias smile but glare at her. "Is that right, well you seem confident, who do you think you are?"

Akeno smile with a dangerous look. "A good question, what is you talent?"

"Mines the **Ultimate Gymnast,** so you better watch out for me."

Nekomaru just laugh at the site. "Man, she fell in love with him the instant he give her a meat so good, that she want more and won't leave him. Anyway my name Nekomaru Nidai, another Nekomata under my king, my talent is the **Ultimate Team Manger**."

Nekomaru turn to see Issei looking at Akane brest, when felt a look at him he turn to see him. "What is it?"

"YOUR TO AVERAGE KID, YOU NEED MUSCLE, I'LL HELP YOU GET STRAONGER!"

Issei back away in fear "NO THANK YOU, I'M FIND REALLY!"

Akane look at Kuroka. "Just so you now, he also mine, so you better step up your game, kitty cat.

Kuroka just shows a mischief smile. "We shall see about that, meat lover."

Ryotoa decide to get there attention "Okay everyone, let's go to the next room."

They went to the next room which was a classroom, fill with children.

"This here is the classroom, for the orphan children to learn."

They turn to the room to see a woman in her mid-twenties, around 25 at youngest. She has large green eyes and brown hair almost always tied into a ponytail. A small part of hair on the right side of her head is curled. Wears a white coat, with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel, a pink dress shirt,a black vest,a black pencil skirt, black tights, and black mid-heel shoes.

"Alright class that all for today, please come again tomorrow."

""""""Yes Sensei!""""""

The children then left the room leaving everyone and the teacher here, the teacher to turn to see them.

"Hello everyone, my name is Chisa Yukizome, I'm the teacher here, my talent is called the **Ultimate Housekeeper** , and I'm the queen of Kazuto's Brave Saint peerage. Now I hope you been doing your homework kids, it important, now I'll take you to the shooting range."

She then lead everyone to the shooting range,where there were different guns to chose from.

"Here in the shooting range, we test guns and found out which is suited for us."

They hear shots fire and turn to see a girl who is around 19 years old. Her eyes are naturally blue. She has short, bobbed black hair and freckles across the bridge of her nose. She wears a white button shirt, whit a red ribbon on the collar, and a black skirt. She has a tattoo on her right hand. She turn to see everyone.

"My king, is there something you need?"

"No, just show people around, your doing a great job by the way."

She blushes and has dirty though in her head. _"Being praise by Kazuto-sama, it so good, I just want to be alone, on his bed with him."_

"Everyone this is Mukuro Ikusaba, the **Ultimate Solider** , and happen to be my jack, and bodyguard."

Mukuro bowed to them. "It an honor."

Issei looks at her. "She not all there is she?"

Motohama nods. "I know what you mean, she just keeps staring at Kazuto."

Mastuda is jealousy. "Damn it, why does he get all the girls."

Mukuro gives them a glare. "Keep talking bad about my king and you will lose your one thing that makes you a man."

The 3 backed away in fear, not wanting to lose there pride and joy. Then continue they tour after that, they are now in a... concert that is going on right now.

"Oh her concert is today, good thing we are here."

Everyone followed Kazuto to the back stage, from there the meet the person singing on stage.

She is a very attractive girl that seems to be 19 years old, She has long, dark blue hair,with several hair clips, blue eyes, and is wearing make up. She wearing a sleeveless pink and white dress with a pink ribbon and ruffles at the bottom, which ends just a little bit above her knees. She also wears an intricate matching ribbon on the right side of her hair and white knee-high boots. Her hair is tied into two pig tails with pink clips on her bangs.

Then she finish her song and her audience cheared. She waves at everyone. "Thank you for you support everyone."

As the audience were leaving she spotted the other,she smile when she see Kazuto,and went to him. "Kazu-kun."

She jump and gave him a big hug,as he stay to keep himself balance. "Wo, calm down, you performance when great Sayaka."

"Thanks." She turn to see Rias and Akeno. "Oh Rias and Akeno you guy came to, it great to see you."

"Are, you gotten better as a idol Sayaka."

"Yeah, your doing well Sayaka."

The pervert trio also know her. """SAYAKA MAIZONO, THE IDOL FROM ARE SCHOOL IS HERE!?"""

Kazuto looked at everyone. "For those who don't know her, this is Sayaka Maizono, a third year from are school."

Sayaka wave to everyone. "Hello, I'm also Kazuto brave saint 5 card, and my talent is the **Ultimate Pop Sensation**."

"I'm giving them the tour around the base, you want to join to?"

"Sure, let me get change first."

Sayaka went to the changing room after that, then in 5 minutes she came out wearing a sailor-like, white-and-blue schoolgirl uniform with a pink bow on the front, a plaid blue skirt and black socks that end at her thighs with brown, buckled shoes.

They all started moving to the last area, there they see the door and was about to open it when they here voices.

"Even if they are supernatural beings, they are just like us human, and some are former humans, we can't say that they are all evil, even though I don't trust them."

"Maybe, but that bastard Kokabiel should be dead for all the trouble he been causing, I say we hunt him down and kill him.

"It not that simple Juzo, we can't fight him at his level, he to powerful for us humans, not only that but there is no evidence that he did anything wrong, I don't blame you for wanting to kill him, but without proof, we may make another Great War by our hands."

"It doesn't matter, ether way he needs to die, you do understand that don't you."

"That enough Munakata, we don't have time for this."

"Oh man, oh man, can we stop, our guest are here."

When they heard that Kazuto open the door, inside were five males that are on chairs, in a round table."

The first is a elderly man with silver, up swept hair and orange-brown eyes. He has a mustache and beard,and very sullen face. He also wears glasses, a jacket,with the Future Foundation ID pinned to its lapel, a white dress shirt along with a red tie and a black vest. He wears black pants and brown slippers.

The second is a man in his mid-twenties, around 25 at youngest. He is tall and lean with a pasty white complexion. His appearance is also very colorless; he has silver hair, blue eyes, and a cold expression. He wears a pale suit with a blue dress shirt, and a faded pink necktie. His tie has a mysterious black insignia on it, and the tips of his shoes have three dots pointed in a triangle.

The third is another man in his mid-twenties, around 25 at youngest. He is a tall, muscular man with an intimidating stature. He has short dark greenish grey hair, pink eyes, and tan skin. He wears a heavy dark-colored jacket with thick fur trimming and a red crest on his left shoulder. Underneath, he wears a white muscle shirt, black pants, and long black boots. His Future Foundation ID is pinned to the reverse side of his jacket's top button.

The forth is a relaxed-looking man with blue eyes and ragged blond hair. He has a pencil-thin mustache and goatee. He wears a worn down, white fedora, a faded dark blue tie and a black suit with the Future Foundation ID pinned to the jacket's lapel. He also wears light brown slip-ons.

The last is a man in his early twenties, around 23 at youngest. He has a tall, lean build. He has pale blonde hair, sharp brown eyes, pale skin and a serious expression. He wears a red trench coat, and wears his Future Foundation ID on his left shoulder. He wears dark red finger-less gloves, baggy black pants and dark brown boots.

Kazuto looked at the old man. "Chairman Tengan, I hope we aren't interrupting anything."

"No, your not Kazuto, I see you bring your peerage with you, and with other to."

Kazuto turn to everyone. "Guys, this is the chairman of Future Foundation, Kazuo Tengan."

"Hello there."

Kazuto then went to the second one. "This here is the vice chairman, Kyosuke Munakata. He was know as the **Ultimate Student Council President.** "

Munakata just glare at them.

He then went to the third one. "He is the head of security, Juzo Sakakura. He is a great boxer that gain the title the **Ultimate Boxer.** "

Juzo just stares at them."

He went to the forth one next. "Here is the scout of the group Koichi Kizakura."

Kizakura just smiles at them. "I do hope we can get along."

Kazuto then went to the last one. "And here is the armory and r&d specialist, Sonosuke Izayoi. He is a expert on any know blade, giving him the title the **Ultimate Blacksmith.** "

Izayoi keeps a gaze at them.

The chairman cough to get everyone attention. "Now with that out of the way, will you please tell use what happen."

Shrade then explain everything about the fallen angels and Freed in Kuoh.

Kuroka just relaxed and yawn. "They sure know how to cause trouble, they might even try attack other places with stupid people like that."

Koichi moves his hat up a bit. "This will be a very trouble situation, we may have to try to have some of our men to move to the area for any of those rouges."

Chairman Tengan nod. "Agree, but we must be careful about this, who know if the reporters get wind of this."

Juzo slam his fist on the table. "I still say we barged in there and take them down."

Kiyome glare at him. "How stupid can you be!? We need to think this thought or else we mite get into big trouble with the higher ups."

Kazuto sit and listen to everything before making up his mind. "For now, let's wait and ask permission from the higher ups for a responds to the situation."

Chisa nod "Yes, I believe that is the right action for now, but should I at least get information on why the are here, is that all right?" Ask her King.

"Yes, gather as much information as possible, if we can learn why they were sent here, it will determine there fates, now everyone let go home and wait for a respond."

Everyone nod, but Munakata and Juzo still did not like the idea of wait, they all went home and get some nice sleep.

* * *

 **The Next Day at a Apartment  
**

"You really must rest a bit miss Kalawarner, your back won't get any better."

Shuri is called by Kalawarner again for another back massage, she and her sister still do contracts without their parent's permission.

"I know, but my friend is working me to the bone, I just can't get a good night rest without her talking her mouth off."

Shuri look at her with concern eyes "It must be though for you and your friends."

"Yeah, it is."

Then Kalawarner started thinking about something, it about their orders, while it did came form Azazel, why did Dohnaseek gave the orders and not the leader himself?

Shuri remember something and decide to tell her "Oh, that reminds me, I meet and made a new friend a few day ago."

"Oh, and who would that be."

"Her name's Asia, she kind and beautiful, and can heal people with some kind of power."

Kalawarner eyes winded when she her Shuri's new friends name, it was the same name that was part of there orders.

"I really do hope that nothing happens to her, she really is a kind person, I hope no one ever hurts her."

Kalawarner is sweating and fear is coming over her, she really did think that Shuri would befriend Asia, what would happen if she found out there orders?

"There all done, I hope your feeling okay, I have to go home goodbye."

"Uhh, yeah, I'm am, thank you, and have a safe trip."

Shuri teleported herself out, leaving Kalawarner to herself.

"...Is this really the right path for me?."

* * *

 **Hotel Room  
**

"So your new friend's name is Asia right."

"Yep, and she really is the kindness person, besides my parent, that I ever know."

Meanwhile, Elle was playing video games with Mittelt again, this time playing Samurai Warriors 4.

Mittelt is sweating when she hears the name of Elle new friend, who would have guess that Elle would befriend the one in there orders.

Elle then thought of something. "Say do your Guardians even know that you come here?"

"Not really, in fact, I think that Dohnaseek is just a big jerk and should go in a deep hole and live in there."

Elle sweatdorp at what Mittelt said. "I guess you don't like him."

"That a understatement."

They manage to to finish the Sanada story and Elle decide to go home.

"Goodbye."

"Bye Elle."

Elle disappear in the magic circle and left Mittelt alone to think.

"What should I do?"

* * *

 **Hyoudou House**

Kuroka was sleeping on Kazuto bed and she hears the door open, she woke up to see Koneko at the door.

"Ara, Shirone, what you doing here."

"I here to see if Oni-chan is here, what are you doing in his room?"

Koneko may have a blank face, but behind it is a hint of fear of what her sister is going to do with her.

"I'm just napping in here, so are you trying to sleep with him?"

Koneko blush at that. "NO I'M NOT!"

"Okay, okay come down, it just a joke."

The sister stare at each other until Kokeno broke the silence. "Why are you following Oni-chan?"

"Well it started when I was wandering around."

* * *

 **Flashback** _ **  
**_

 _Kuroka in her cat disguise is wandering around the street as her stomach growl._

 _"I'm sure hungry, is anyone going to feed a stray cat anything."_

 _Kuroka feeling depress lay on the sidewalk at a ally not knowing what to do._

 _"Huh, well you look hungry, here."_

 _Kuroka hear an voice and look to see a bowl of fish in front of her, she look up to see Kazuto with a smile on his face, she look at the fish and started eating it, it was really good, she just finish the last one up._

 _"There you go, I better get to the store face for supplies."_

 _With that Kazuto left to go to the store, of course Kuroka followed him to know more about him._

 _This happen a least a week, Kuroka saw a lot about him, he is so kind to everyone, hate people that hurt other people, and don't like when people who are innocent being accused of a crime that they did not do, or the fact that the victim is doing bad things to the murder when they were alive._

 _It was then she decide to do it, she when to Kazuto and is in front of him._

 _"Huh, the cat again, what you doing here little one?"_

 _He pick her up and brought her closer her, she then decide to bite his neck."_

 _"Ouch!"_

 _She let go and he got a mark on him._

 _"Why you do that for?"_

 _"Because I want you as my mate."_

 _"...Eh?"_

 _Kazuto just heard her talk an she dispel her transformation and Kazuto fall on the ground with Kuroka on top of him._

 _"W-W-W-What, who are you."_

 _"I'm Kuroka, and you are my mate."_

* * *

 **Flashback end**

"After that I became one of his Nekomata and stick with him for the rest of my life."

Koneko stare at her sister with a disbelieve face.

Kuroka decide to tease her sister. "Why are you looking at me like that, is it that you want to make him your mate?"

Koneko blush at that. "NO I DON'T, ONI-CAN IS JUST KIND, AND I LIKE THAT ABOUT HIM!"

"Oh look at you blush, why don't you want him?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE SOMEONE EL-"

Konkeo put her hand on her mount, but Kuroka heard it.

"Ara, my Shirone is in love of someone, who the boy?"

"NO, GO AWAY!

* * *

 **Park**

After the meeting, Issei decide that he and Aisa should spend the day a the town. They went to a fast food restaurant to eat, go to a arcade and got her a toy from the crane machine. There at the park when Issei felt a bit of hurt.

"Ow."

"Are your still injured from yesterday?"

"Yeah, it really hurts."

"Here let me help you."

She then stared healing his wounds, after that Issei didn't feel the pain any more.

"Man you amazing, that healing power is incredible... It a Sacred Gear right?"

"Yes it is."

"Yea know I got one to."

"Really, it must be amazing."

"I'm not sure, but I guess. Still you Sacred Gear is awesome, so you can heal human, animals, and devils."

Her turn sad and had a little tear by her eyes as Issei notice it."

"S-S-Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It alright, you did nothing wrong."

"What wrong?"

"Well, let me tell you a story, about my life and my first friends."

"Eh, your first friends."

"Yes, even now they still think of me as her friend."

Asia then began to tell him the story of the Holy Maiden.

In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents.

She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans.

The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8.

She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance.

From there on, her life changed.

The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolized by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power.

She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection.

Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden".

Even without her approval.

She had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people.

She instead was happy that her power was of use.

The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God.

But she was a bit lonely.

She didn't have any friends she could open up to.

Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were no one willing to become her friend.

She understood why.

She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular.

They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans.

But 2 people change all that, they are members of the church to, one that had a kind heart that care for every living thin in this world, while the other had great loyalty to her friends and some times called the Lion Girl from her great pride.

They were just finish some stuff when the see the Holy Maiden, but they did not see a Holy Maiden, but a person who is so lonely, the went to talk to her, after some time they became the best of friends.

One day her life change.

By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it.

A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it.

She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured.

It was her kindness that made her take such an action.

But that changed her life forever.

One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church.

The ministers of the Church were shocked about it.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"Something absurd like that cannot happen!"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal.

But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils.

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch".

So the people saw her as a heretic.

"Damn witch that heals Devils!"

Of course when there friends heard of what they were saying to her they defends her and disobey any orders.

The Lion Girl show the church what she is made of, and the church really got hurt a lot.

The 3 friends were having a meeting about what will happen to the Holy Maiden, even knowing what will happen to her.

It was then the kind girl gave something to the 2 of them, and white bracelet for the Holy Maiden and a red one for the Lion Girl, she had a blue one on her right hand.

She said that know matter where we go we will always be together, and the 2 of them accepted it.

Issei was impress by the story and a little sad at what happen to Asia.

"What happen to them?"

"There still at the church, teaching the new exorcist-in-training, but the keep sending letter to me."

"They sound like great friends to have."

"Yes, they really are great, still I'm a bit worry for any food place that Artoria eats at, she really like food a lot."

As Asia said that Issei had a bit of a thought. _"She sound like a gluten."_

* * *

 **Local Church in Italy  
**

2 young women were walking around in the church when one of them twitch her eyebrow.

She looks in her teen with a slender physique and soft, white skin. She has "finely textured" golden hair that seems "as if sprinkled with gold dust." Her face shows some signs of naivety and displays elegance.

She wears a skirt (with tights), shirt (with a string tie), long black socks, brown boots, and a red bracelet on her right wrist.

The other one has fair skin, grass-green eyes and long bright-red hair with alternating streaks of a peach-pink which is tied into long twintails by two spiky teal hairbands that end with orange parallel-laced ribbons. Her fringes are placed towards the side, revealing her forehead.

Her outfit consists of a mid-length dress with multiple layers of white ruffles and matching long boots. Both have a golden-orange pattern with a form of insignia on them and her dress also has an extending flap which stems from the collar and through the midpoint of her outfit. Over her dress, she wears a long-sleeved, blue jacket of variant shades. The jacket's length is short and reaches her upper waist. It has the same lacing as her dress, as well as multiple buttons and a meandering orange shape at the wrists, with a blue bracelet on the right, and finger-less gloves on her hand.

The girl look at the friend. "Are you okay Artoria?"

"Yes, but I believe that someone is thinking me as a gluten Eleanor."

Eleanor look with curious. "Do you think it Asia."

Artoria shook her head. "No, if it was I would have sneeze."

When they are thinking about there friend they could not help but smile.

"I wonder how she is doing."

"Knowing her she mite make friends with a dragon."

"Your right, now don't you have to teach that think-head Exorcist-in-training Artoria, the one with the dyed green fringe?"

Artoria twitch her eyebrow when Eleanor said that. "Don't remind me, I can not stand Xenovia think head."

"Well let get back to work, our break almost over."

"Right."

After that the 2 friends when to back to work.

* * *

 **Kuoh Park**

Asia looked up into the sky. "My dream is to make more friends like them, so I'm hoping to make more here.

Issei looks at her with a smile. "That a great dream."

"Thanks, but I don't know were to start."

"What you talking about, you already started."

Asia look at Issei with confusion. "Huh"

Issei sigh, but is replace with a smile. "Do I have to spell it out? You-and-I-are-friends. We've played together the entire day. We've talked and laughed together. Therefore, we are friends. Human, Devil, God, Fallen Angels, none of that stuff matters! We are friends Aisa."

"But I don't know how to properly speak Japanese to a full extent yet and I barely know anything of your culture and-and." Asia trembled but Issei continued to pet her which calmed her down.

"Then I'll teach you that's the fun part of being a friend especially a friend whose learning to be one." Issei said.

"…Will you become my friend?" Asia asked nervously.

"You bet. " Issei said with a smile.

"That's impossible."

They heard a voice from behind, they turn to see Raynare.

Issei is shock to see this former "girlfriend". "Yuma."

"So you remember me, and it's Raynare to you, low class devil."

Issei brought Aisa behind him. "What do you want!?"

"I'm here to get back are nun... and maybe capture your brother."

Issei tense at what she said. "What do you want with him!?"

Raynare just smirk and had lust on her face. "Oh maybe to have my way with him, after all he is hot and I can tell who has the big package around your family."

"Dam it, why did she have to find that out!?" Issei thought with jealousy, it not his fault that his brother has a bigger package then him. "Well you can't have them! I won't let you!" He then brought out his Sacred Gear out.

Raynare just smirk. "Oh this will be to easy."

Issei turn to Aisa. "Aisa you need to run, I'll hold her off just go."

Aisa is scared but nod. "O-Okay."

Aisa started running, while Issei turn to Raynare and block her path.

"You won't have her!"

"We will see about that boy."

Issei ran at her to punch her, but she dodge and kick him in the back straight to a tree, he got up and try again but she dodge and stab him with a spear of light on his leg.

"AAAHHHUUUUGGGHHH!"

"This is so easy, it's liking putting a dog in his place."

Letting her guard down she did not notice the punch he threw at her face and hit her, she got really mad and make a spear of light and stab it on his shoulder.

"AAAHHHUUGGGHHH!"

"How dare you, how dare you punch me you filthy low-class!"

Just then Dohnaseek appear, with Aisa knock out and under his arm.

"Raynare, were done here, let's go."

Issei look and is shock. "N-No, Aisa!"

Raynare stab the spear on the his knee, as Issei scream in pain.

"Fine then, Say goodby to your friend, I'm sure you'll meet her soon."

Issei looked to see the 2 fallen leaving, he tried to get up but the pain prevent him, soon he is starting to lose conscious.

"N-N-No I got t-t-to rescue Aisa."

He then went unconscious, not noticing 2 people coming over to him.

* * *

 **Elan Church**

Shrade is doing the kids laundry, yet he can't help but think about what happen, are there more stray exorcist in the area, if so what are the fallen planing to do?

He went to the chapel to finish his other duty when hears banging on the front door, he then run to get it.

"I'm coming!"

He open the door and is shock at what he see, Issei badly hurt and Kalawarner and Mittelt holding him under the arms.

"ISSEI!"

They hand Issei to him and he set him down. He put his hands together.

 _"First Aid."_

Green glow appear on Issei and started healing his body. Shrade turn to the 2 fallen.

"Alright, what are you doing here, and why is Issei wounded?"

Kalawarner spooked for them. "Your friend was attack by a member of are group, as for why we are here-"

Just then a magic circle appear, everyone look to see and she knew who it was.

"Look like my message came through."

Then a hologram appear in form of a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He wears a long red Jacket with Grey pant's and brown shoes. (If you know this is right, please tell me.)

"Hey Kalawarner got you message for meeting me, oh Shrade and Mittelt are here to."

All three of them bow before him as Shrade spoke up. "Lord Azazel, I had no idea you were being called."

"Huh, why wouldn't I, so what you want to know Kalawarner, it sound it urgent."

Kalawarner needed to know about there orders. "Well Lord Azazel, it just that, did you change the order to kill Issei Hyoudou?"

"... Huh, what are you talking about, I gave no such order."

That is all she need, she then explain what been happening at Kuoh and Dohnaseek doing, once she finish Azazel started thinking about something.

"Dohnaseek is one of Kokabiel's subordinate, and Kokabiel been missing for some time, I see if I can find out what he up to, meanwhile you need to capture Dohnaseek and stop Raynare before things get more worse, I'll see yea."

As the magic circle disappear, Shrade went to call the other for a meeting, with Kalawarner and Mittelt talk to each other.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing Kalawarner, I just have a bit of doubt, but I don't want my friend to get hurt and what about Raynare?"

"Yes, we are, informing Lord Azazel about everything is the right call, we will survive this, and I'll talk to Hyoudou's brother to see if he can spare her."

Shrade look at the 2 fallen angels, he remember what Kazuto's kids did and this must be the result, he pray that they make it in time.

* * *

 **(Justice Fight!** **The Brave Legend!)** Show Kazuto, Rias, Sona ,Akeno, and there daughters.

 **(Seinaru gyukuji inori o mune ni daki)** Shows Elle, Shuri, and Minako playing in the pool,while there parents watches them.

 **(itsuka tadori tsuku ma taminu tokyou he)** Then shows Issei looking up, while Ddraig behind him.

 **(kaosu no uzu ga zawameki dasutoki** **otoko wa moe agaru)** Shows Kiba looking at his swords, Koneko eating candy, and Asia healing a bird.

 **((chi) kaze o saki** **(gi) yami o kiru** **(re) shin (chi) jiru (shi) mama ni)** Shows Kazuto, Rias, Sona, and there peerage,with there wings out flying to the enemy.

 **(tamashii ni michibi kare** **Mirisha densetsu no kuni e)** Show Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt holding light spears in there hands.

 **(Hiyaaku habikoru sekai** **yugan da shihai no wana** **uchi kudaku yuusha tachi** **Zillion Fighting)** Shows Riser in his phoenix from, while Kazuto and his Fallen Angel peerage ready to attack.

 **(Kizuwa tomo ienu mama** **tatakai tsuzukeru no sa)** Shows Murayama and Katase having a duel.

 **(Justice Fight!** **The Brave Legend!)** Shows Elle fishing and catches a big fish, Shuri, Minako, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Aisa are cheering, while Koneko drools over the fish.

 **(kagayaku hoshi tsukami toru made)** Shows Issei in blanace breaker, while Kazuto wears gold armor in the front.

* * *

 **Well, I'm finally done with this chapter, it took a while to figure out what to write, I hope you like this chapter, there will be something different for Aisa in the next chapter, a interesting idea that came to my mind, so until then you have to wait. Here is the harems.  
**

 **Kazuto Harem:Rias, Akeno, Sona, Kuroka, Raynare, Kalawarner, Murayama, Katase, Akia, Serafall, Irina, Xenovia, Ni, Li, Mittelt, Ophis, Xuelan, Yubelluna, Karlamine, Siris, Mihae, Valerie, Mukuro, Sayaka, Kiyome.  
**

 **Issei Harem:Aisa, Ravel, Mira, Shuriya, Marion, Bürent.**

 **Millicas Harem:Koneko, Ile, Nel, Le Fey Elmenhilde.  
**

 **And for Kazutos' peerage.**

 **Fallen Pieces**

 **King:Kazuto**

 **Golden general:Rias,Akeno**

 **Silver general:Shuri Himejima I,Sona**

 **Rook:Matsuda**

 **Bishop:Sharde Elan**

 **Knight:Murayama,Katase**

 **Lance:Akia,Motohama**

 **Pawn:Crow/Ryota Mitarai/3 next chapter/4 have not decide**

 **Brave saint**

 **King:Kazuto**

 **Queen: Chisa Yukizome  
**

 **Jack: Mukuro Ikusaba  
**

 **10: Will be reveal in a later chapter**

 **9: Will be reveal in a later chapter  
**

 **8: Will be reveal in a later chapter  
**

 **7: not decide**

 **6: not decide**

 **5: Sayaka Maizono  
**

 **4: next chapter  
**

 **3: not decide**

 **2: not decide**

 **Ace: will be reveal in a later chapter.  
**

 **Nekocecks pieces: Kazuto, Kuroka, Kiyome, Akane Owari, Nekomaru Nidai, 15 not decide.**

 **Well good night.**


	6. Assult of Fallen Church

**Hey there guys, here I am making this chapter, I do hope you will like the fight I make, I'm not showing Issei fight with Raynare since most seen it, also the present Rias is going to give to Kazuto will be reveal in this chapter. So I hope you have a good time reading this.**

* * *

 **Elan Church**

In the main room of the church Kauzo, Rias, Sona, there peerage, and the 2 fallen angels gather to come up with a strategy.

Kazuto look at the 2 fallen angels. "So what are we up against anyway?"

Kalawarner spoke up. "We been gather a lot of followers for the past years, I don't know why we did until today, the current followers are over 500 last time I check, some will probably in the church while the rest are out side."

Issei shiver at that. "500, yikes how do you guys do it?"

Mittelt just looks at him. "Let's say were very convincing, anyway Dohnaseek is trying to make Raynare take Asia's Sacred Gear by performing a ceremony."

Chisa look worried. "But if that were to happen Aisa will die, a soul and Sacred Gear are connected with each other, if the Sacred Gear is gone, the soul will leave this world."

Nekomaru looked at her. "WE WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN, WE NEED TO PUT A STOP TO THIS RIGHT NOW."

Kazuto nod his head. "Agree, will do it tonight, get ready every one."

Everyone nod and stared getting there equipment. It was just Kazuto and the 2 fallen angel now.

"So what is it you want to talk about you 2?"

Kalawarner look at bit nerves, knowing who his god father is, and if he will listen to there request. "Well the thing is, we want you to spare Raynare if possible."

Mittelt nod. "Please, I know it hard but please spare her, she may be a jerk sometimes, but she a really good person, and she just want to be useful to Grigori is all."

Kazuto look at them, he hears them begging for there friend to be spare, it not like he'll kill her, he can spare her to, but it mite leave thing more hard to do if she go back to Grigori, then and idea pop in to his head.

"Alright, I'll spare her on one condition, come here."

Both of them went to him and listen to his condition, it shock them, but the both nod.

"Yes, of course, I don't mind."

"Me ether, plus it will be fun to play with Elle again."

"Then it settled, I do hope you three will be okay after this."

While the 2 fallen go get equip, Kazuto stay behind,, he then turn around.

"Akeno, I know your there."

Akeno came out from behind and walk towards him. They stared at each other eyes form some time, eventually Kazuto broke the silence.

"I know that your still having issues with the fallen angels, but lets a least save Aisa, Okay?"

Akeno stay quite, thinking about what he said, she nod at his question. He then hug her and she hug back, the 2 of them saying for a while before going to get there equipment, unknown that Akeno's mother was looking at them, smiling at the scene.

* * *

 **(Dragon Soul English version song by Sean schemmel)**

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found!)** It was dark all around the mountains.

 **(We can find paradise,All we have to do is go! Go! Free your** **soul.)** Then Kazuto appear while flying and release the energy and fill the area.

 **Reincarnated Fallen Seraph**

Kazuto then fly out of the title.

 **(Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek (that we will seek))** Red Lighting was coming out of the dark clouded sky.

 **(Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free.)** Kazuto, Rias, Sona, and there peerage appear and fly up to the sky.

 **(I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live))** They then came into the nice blue sky.

 **(Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win.)** Elle, Shuri, and Minako fly towards there parent and they all smile.

The fallen angels appear then came a read light.

 **(We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story.)** Kazuto is practicing his martial arts.

 **(There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again.)** He then turn to his daughter who came at him with everything they got,while Rias, Sona, and Akeno tell them it's lunch time. It then change to Issei staring at his older brother, before both went and battle each other.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now.)** Matsuda and Koneko keep hitting monster with there strengths, while Elle slash the screen to a new scene.

 **(Don't stop, keep your spirit proud.)** Raiser looked while smirking, then the scene change to Kazuto building up energy.

 **(And ride upon the wind All we have to do is go!)** The sky was clear as day with the sun rising up.

 **(Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found.)** Issei and Kazuto fight the fallen angels and stray exorcist while rescuing Asia.

 **(We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul.)** The fallen angels fire there light spears while Kazuto use Excalibur Morgan, the to power coiled with each other and made a big explosion.

 **(Dragon Soul)** Kazuto shows up smiling and Rias, Sona, there peerage, Elle, Shuri, and Minako appear with him.

* * *

 **Assault on Fallen Church**

As the went to the forest to the fallen angels base, the went into to 2 groups, Issei Kiba, Koneko, and Kazuto's peerage except for Rias, Sona, Akeno, Shuri, and Ryota, all went to the church to save Asia, while the other take care of the stray exorcists in the forest.

They wore there same clothes, while Mukuro wore full body armor with lots of army weapons.

As they walk in further, they see Dohnaseek just standing there, almost as if he is waiting for them.

He look mad at seeing Kalawarner and Mittelt. "I should have know that you 2 would betray me, I should have kill you."

Kauzto got in front of them. "Enough, you been causing trouble in my hometown, why did you come here, what is Kokabiel up to, where is he hiding?"

Dohnaseek just smirk. "You talk to much, I think it time for you to just disappear, along with all of you friends and wifes."

He snap his fingers and lots of stray exorcists came out, they even got bigger one with brute strength with them. They were all equip with light swords and gunds, some even wore spikes boxing gloves.

He point his finger at them. "Attack."

The stray exorcists roar in to battle running towards them to kill, Dohnaseek lead them in the front going to the male King first.

Kazuto only gave one order, one order in all they need to do what they do best.

"Go all out."

 **(Wake Up by AAA)**

Everyone charge at the stray exorcists, they each went to a different directions to separate the enemy, while Kazuto went straight to Dohnaseek.

Ryota see the enemy coming after him, he holds out his hands and said _"Trace On."_

2 swords appear in his hand, one is a blade of hazy white. The other is one of smooth black laced with red hexagons.

Ryota went to the enemy with fast speed, slashing them one by one. One went to attack from behind, by he jump and summon black long and slender rapier-like swords with blades measuring over one meter and extremely short hilts, he throw them on the shadows of the enemy. They noticed they could not move, he summon his twin swords again and down right slash them. Ryota then summon a black bow and regular sword, he jump on a tree, put the sword on the bow and it change to a arrow, he then fire it and it cause a huge explosion.

Sayaka had knifes on both hands as she stabs and slash her enemy. She dodge there gun fires and slash, she stand still, put her knifes back in there sheaths, and put her right hand out front.

 _"Heavy Pressure."_

A kitten microphone appear in her hand. She place it at her mouth and started singing. The Sacred Gear responded and amplify her voice and shattered there bones, pulverizing them.

Nekomata grab a tree and pulled it out of the ground, he then swing it and sends the stray exorcists flying. A bigger enemy came and slash the tree in 2, but Nekmoata throw the 2 pieces at him. He then punch the ground and created a crack that the enemies fall in. Another big stray got behind him to punch him, but he dodge and punch the stray full force.

Murko keep slash her enemies with here combat knife and well as fire her pistol at them. She dodge some of there light bullets and now using her sub-machine gun at them, she then throw some grenades at them as it blows up.

Kuroka using her space time manipulation to keep dodging the strays's attacks, and keep appear by them hitting them. She then uses her Senjutsu to sense there attacks from behind and jump. She release a poison fog at them as they get infected and die.

Akane kept jumping everywhere, away from the enemies attack. They kept trying but just keep missing, and they were exhausted, when she sees this Akane punch, kick, and throw them around. She all alone and she decide to take something from her pocket, surprising it was a big meat on a bone and she began to eat it. A stray exorcist see this and decide to attack, along from them to get hit by the meat that she is eating, and she still eating it.

Kiyome put her fingers by her mouth and whistles. The enemies here a strange noise a turn to see a giant lion appear and started attacking them. Kiyome jump on it and ride it at them with a whip in her arms to hit the strays. While she whips, the lion uses it paws to hit them and send them flying.

Chisa just keep dodge there attacks, she keeps moving non stop as the strays try to kill her. Then all of a sudden there weapons disappear, they look all over there body but could not find them, then the see them with Chisa holding them. She drops them in a hole that appear out of nowhere fill it up with dirt. She then got rope and decide to round them up.

The other, Kalawarner, Milttelt, and the rest of Kazuto's peerage, were firing there magic at the enemy, Akeno and her Mother's thunder magic, Sona's water magic, Kalawarner and Milttelt's light magic, and Rias's Power of Destruction.

Meanwhile, Kazuto and Dohnseek were duking it out, Dohnseek keeps fire his light spears at Kazuto, while dodging Kazuto own light spears. Kazuto brought out a smoke bomb and throw it a Dohnseek. It exploded smoke out of it and Kazuto use this change to hide a think of a strategy.

"Man, I know that Kokabiel dosen't pick weaklings, but this guy is very good at dodging. I may have to make sure to make this quick to get to the others."

He hears noise coming from his left and throws knifes there, Dohnseek came out, but had one of the knifes sticking out in his arm.

"Found you."

"Your deafening no weakling. I'm going to ask again, what does Kokabiel want from all this?"

"It's obvious you fool... A Great War, here in Kuoh."

Kazuto eyes widen when he hear that, but if is replace with angry. "I will not let him touch them, nor will I let you walk away."

Dohnseek smirks and pick something from his pocket, a bottle. "Oh I'm afraid that won't happen anytime soon." He drinks the whole bottle up. He then started getting bigger and more muscle on him. He was twice Kazuto size now.

Kazuto draw out Excalibur Morgan and took his stance. "This will be a bit more difficult then before."

"HONEY!"

Rias came to his side to see if he is alright. She see Dohnseek and was shock. "How did he get so big?"

Kazuto turn to her to answer her question. "He took a drug of some kind, anyway stay by my side when fighting him okay."

Rias nod at his words, before turn to see Dohnseek coming to attack. He brings his big fist down to him them, but they dodge it. He is really angry at that. "HOLD STILL YOU FILTHY VERMIN!"

Rias then put power in her hands, on the right a Power of Destruction hand ball, on the left her own red light spear, and throw them at him. It did some damage but he still keep going. He summons a bigger version of his light spear and throw it. Kazuto hold Rias and jump out of the way.

Kazuto set her down and look at Dohnseek. "this is pretty tough, we may need to put everything in one last attack."

Rias nod "Agree, let's put all our power into Excalibur Morgan."

Kazuto hold his sword up, while Rias put her hands on it. They both stared to transfer there power in to the sword. Dohnseek saw this and got mad.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU DEFEAT ME!"

Dohnseek summons his light spear and throw it at them. They finish transfer there power and started chanting together.

 _""Hammer of the Vile King.""_

They brought it up as it started to shine dark.

 _""Excalibur Morgan.""_

They put all power into this one slash, it collided with the light spear. It destroy the spear and the power is heading straight towards Dohnseek. It hit him as he is being sent to oblivion.

"NO THIS CAN'T BE, I WAS TO WIN, I RULE THIS TOWN, I AM STRONGER THAN YOU, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."

The attack fated and Dohnseek was nowhere to be sight. Both Rias and Kazuto drop this the floor on there knees.

 **(End)**

Kazuto was the first to recover and help Rias up. "Let's go back to the other and see if there done."

Rias nod. "Right."

They got back with everyone and went to the church. When they got there, everyone saw Raynare and Issei both unconscious and everyone else alright but tired. Kazuto and Rias see Aisa on the floor and had a good idea at what happen, but it not to late to save her. Kiba noticed everyone and came to them.

"Buncho we manage to get the target but was too late, but with you and Kazuto here, we may be able to complete it."

Rias nod and turn to Kazuto. "Dear, wake up your brother, while I get everything ready."

"Sure, but I want to try something as well."

"What is it."

Kazuto whisper in her ear to tell her what he going to do. She was shock, but nod.

"Alright, will both do it."

Kazuto smile. "Thanks Rias."

He then went to wake his brother up. "Issei get up, it time to get up."

Issei began to wake up when he hears voice. He opens his eyes to see his Brother in front of him. "Ni-san."

Kazuto help Issei up and brought him over with the other, while Koneko brought Raynare. "Buncho, I got it."

"Thank you, Koneko. Now then, let's wake her up."

Akeno-san summons water in the air which she then drops on the face of the unconscious Raynare. The Fallen Angel woke up amidst a fit of coughing.

"How are you doing, Fallen Angel Raynare." Buchou greeted casually.

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…"

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance."

Raynare looks around that she is surrounded and see her 2 fallen friends, but know one else, she became scared as she is surrounded.

"…Red Dragon. Until recently there wasn't a mark like this… I see, so that's what it is…I found out the main reason why Ise was able to beat a Fallen Angel." Buchou says it quietly then looks towards Raynare. "Fallen Angel Raynare. This boy, Hyoudou Issei's Sacred Gear isn't a regular Sacred Gear. That's why you lost." Raynare has a puzzled face after hearing Buchou. "Boosted Gear, a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?"

Raynare is shock when she hears this.

"B-Boosted Gear… One of the Longinus … Even though it's for a temporarily time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maou's and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a boy like this!?"

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the Boosted Gear can double the power of the possessor every 10 second. Even if his power starts from 1, it doubles his power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader class Fallen Angels and High Class Devils. And by mastering it, he could even kill God."

Issei is surprise when he hears this, who knew he that kind of power. Rias turn to look at Kazuto, while Kazuto look at her. She know that stare he gave her, telling her he'll take care of it. She turn back to Raynare. "Your lucky that my husband will be the one that punish you, finger cross that you dont die."

Raynare stares at Kazuto, fearing for her life. Kazuto stares at her, knowing how to get the sacred gear without killing. He turn to Ryota. "Ryota-"

Ryota nod. "I know what to do. _Trace On_. _"_

He Trace a dagger that had a zigzag blade. He went to Raynare to get started. _"Rule Breaker."_ He stab Raynare with and a bright light appear. The light die down and see that pulled the dagger out and had the Twilight Healing rings on his left hand. He gave them to Issei where he place them on Aisa fingers.

Issei was sad that he can't do anything to help her, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turn to see Kazuto.

"Me and Rias will take it from here, will help her."

Issei think about before nodding. Rias bring a Bishop chess piece and Kazuto brings a card with the number 4 on it. They put the items by Aisa chest, Kazuto wait for the magic to happen, while Rias chants the words.

 **I, Rias Gremory command under my name for thee, Asia Argento, to become my servant and lead a new life as my Bishop!"** Everyone watched as the items glowed brightly before it sank into Asia's body, the seal under her glowed brighter before slowly dissolving.

Everyone watched as theitems piece glowed as did Asia as the Gremory seal and holy magic appeared beneath her. Light shined upwards making a few of them cover their eyes. The items then absorbed into Asia's chest signifying they where accepted. Nothing happened for the first few seconds, but then her rings began to glow on Asia's hands before disappearing back into her body.

Asia's body twitch, and it grew once he saw her eyes slowly open.

Asia sat up slowly and looked around in confusion, before her eyes settled on Rias, who was standing over her. "Huh, what just happen?"

"Welcome back, Asia-chan." Rias replied with a smile.

"Your okay!" Issei hug Asia moving body.

"Huh Issei-san?" Aisa is confuse on what happen in these events.

Kazuto then smile at the scene, before turning around. "Let's go home guys."

Everyone nod and stared leaving the church and heading home now.

* * *

 **Next Day Occult Research Club  
**

Issei enter the club room that Rias, Kazuto, Elle, Shuri, and Minako where there.

Kazuto turn to see him and smile. "Good morning Issei."

"Morning bro, I see the kids are here,"

"Yeah, they decide to stay here for a while."

Issei decide to ask Rias something. "So, I know that there are 8 pawns piece in chess, so does that mean that will get more pawns in the peerage?"

Rias remember what she forgot, so she decide do tell him. "Issei when I was trying to reincarnate you, the only pieces I had left were 1 Knight, 1 Rook, 1 Bishop and 8 Pawns. To make you into my servant, I could only use all 8 pieces of Pawn."

"All 8, really?"

Rias nod. "Yes, my other piece would not work, the pawn is still a mystery, including the [Promotion] ability. Still if you keep this up, you might become the **Ultimate Pawn.** "

Issei is awe when he hears this, to be that strong is really something.

Rias then smile. "By the way you might want to look behind you."

Issei is confuse when he heard that, until he heard a voice from behind. "I-I-Issei-San." He turn to see Aisa behind him, she was not alone as Raynare, who looked so despair in the corner, Mittelt and Kalawarner were with her. Kalawarner were a nurse outfit, while the other where the school uniform.

"You three, and A-Aisa."

"It has to be…big breast ladies are very beautiful, so even Issei-san will also like them… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart."

Issei felt a headache when he hears it, he look to see if Asia is alright, but is surprise that she was not hurt by it. He turn to Rias and Kazuto confused.

Kazuto saw this a decide to answer him. "The card I place in Aisa is called Brave Saint. It turn people into reincarnated angels. Although since that I put it in her, while Rias put her evil piece in, they merge together allowing her to be a Nephalem, part angel, and part devil."

Issei somewhat gets it, but then decide to ask something else. "So why are those 3 here?"

"There apart of my fallen angel peerage now, Kalawarner is going to be the school nurse for now on, while Raynare and Mittelt are going to Kuoh academy as second and first years."

Mittelt smile. "Yeah, but Raynare is pretty much upset that she is in this, she really want to got home."

Raynare looks at them with despair in her eyes before looking at Kazuto. He smile when he looks at her. "Sorry about this, but it your punishment, so just relax a bit okay."

Raynare turn her head to look away from them, they did not notice the blush on her face when Kazuto looked at her.

A few minutes have pass as everyone started coming to the club. Rias smiles seeing everyone. "Okay, now that everyone is here, let's celebrate." She then bring out a huge cake. Elle is happy seeing it, while Koneko drool at the site of it.

"YEAH, MOM'S BAKE CAKE!"

Everyone really like the idea to celebrate, so they decide to party all night. While everyone was partying Rias ask Kazuto to meet with her in private in the bathroom.

"So what do you want Rias?"

"I want to give you the gift I promise you."

Rias give him a box, he accepts it and open it to see evil pieces in it.

"Where you get this dear?"

"Well, I mite have stole it from Akuja's labs without him knowing, I do hope you like it."

Kazuto smile at his wife. "Yes dear I do like it, now why don't we go back to the party."

Rias nod and smiles. They then hold hands and went back to the party.

* * *

 **(Justice Fight!** **The Brave Legend!)** Show Kazuto, Rias, Sona ,Akeno, and there daughters.

 **(Seinaru gyukuji inori o mune ni daki)** Shows Elle, Shuri, and Minako playing in the pool,while there parents watches them.

 **(itsuka tadori tsuku ma taminu tokyou he)** Then shows Issei looking up, while Ddraig behind him.

 **(kaosu no uzu ga zawameki dasutoki** **otoko wa moe agaru)** Shows Kiba looking at his swords, Koneko eating candy, and Asia healing a bird.

 **((chi) kaze o saki** **(gi) yami o kiru** **(re) shin (chi) jiru (shi) mama ni)** Shows Kazuto, Rias, Sona, and there peerage,with there wings out flying to the enemy.

 **(tamashii ni michibi kare** **Mirisha densetsu no kuni e)** Show Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt holding light spears in there hands.

 **(Hiyaaku habikoru sekai** **yugan da shihai no wana** **uchi kudaku yuusha tachi** **Zillion Fighting)** Shows Riser in his phoenix from, while Kazuto and his Fallen Angel peerage ready to attack.

 **(Kizuwa tomo ienu mama** **tatakai tsuzukeru no sa)** Shows Murayama and Katase having a duel.

 **(Justice Fight!** **The Brave Legend!)** Shows Elle fishing and catches a big fish, Shuri, Minako, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Aisa are cheering, while Koneko drools over the fish.

 **(kagayaku hoshi tsukami toru made)** Shows Issei in blanace breaker, while Kazuto wears gold armor in the front.

* * *

 **I finally finish this chapter, man it took me a bit of time to do, well I'm sure of you think this is a bit weird for Asia to be a Nephalem, but with you know who dead, anyt** **hing is possible now, and Kazuto has is own devil pieces now, if you have any request for his devil peerage please ask, I already have a Queen that I will introduce in a later chapter, so if fill. I do hope you like this chaper.  
**

 **Kazuto Harem:Rias, Akeno, Sona, Kuroka, Raynare, Kalawarner, Murayama, Katase, Akia, Serafall, Irina, Xenovia, Ni, Li, Mittelt, Ophis, Xuelan, Yubelluna, Karlamine, Siris, Mihae, Valerie, Mukuro, Sayaka, Kiyome, Artoria, Jeanne, Eleanor.  
**

 **Issei Harem:Aisa, Ravel, Mira, Shuriya, Marion, Bürent.**

 **Millicas Harem:Koneko, Ile, Nel, Le Fey, Elmenhilde.  
**

 **Mittelt x Gasper  
**

 **Fallen Pieces**

 **King:Kazuto**

 **Golden general:Rias, Akeno**

 **Silver general:Shuri Himejima, Sona**

 **Rook:Matsuda**

 **Bishop:Sharde Elan**

 **Knight:Murayama,Katase**

 **Lance:Akia,Motohama**

 **Pawn:Crow, Ryota Mitarai, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner/will be reveal later chapter/2 have not decide**

 **Brave saint**

 **King:Kazuto**

 **Queen: Chisa Yukizome  
**

 **Jack: Mukuro Ikusaba  
**

 **10: Will be reveal in a later chapter**

 **9: Will be reveal in a later chapter  
**

 **8: Will be reveal in a later chapter  
**

 **7: not decide**

 **6: not decide**

 **5: Sayaka Maizono  
**

 **4: Asia  
**

 **3: not decide**

 **2: not decide**

 **Ace: will be reveal in a later chapter.  
**

 **Nekocecks pieces: Kazuto, Kuroka, Kiyome, Akane Owari, Nekomaru Nidai, 15 not decide.**

 **Evil Pieces  
**

 **King: Kazuto**

 **Queen: next chapter.**

 **Knight: not decide**

 **Bishop: not decide**

 **Rook: not decide**

 **Pawn: not decide**


End file.
